Back in my days: Book 1: Search for the Green Ninja
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Kai is an average ninja, except that he has a secret. When his past starts catching up, a thousand questions about him pop up as well... Where did he get his powers, if not an ancestor? Who is Nya really? How does Kai know her? Find out in Back In My Days...! Book One is about how they meet Kai, and their search for the Green Ninja and the four fangblades.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue1

**A/N: Hello just typing this for fun. Chances are, I'm not gonna post it for awhile. Today's date is 11/19/2017. This is an Au idea for Ninjago. If you like, you can try to guess what Kai's secret is. Also, I'm not the brightest person out there, by that I mean I haven't seen all the episodes. I'm on the last episode of the pirate season… I think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Prologue: Sensei and the legendary Golden Weapons Part One

I grimaced as I stood up, pain surging through my left ankle. The broadsword that I had managed to snag from the back of the cart was lying in the dirt next to me. The sun was going down, creating long shadows that stretched forward as if to grab me. Quickly scanning myself, I confirmed that I had several bruises and scratches covering my arms and, by the stinging, presumably my face as well. My light brown tunic had seen better days, while my brown breeches had a long tear in them. My heavy work boots had lost all their shine, having turned to the color of dust. My heavy leather work apron was beat up, but not as badly as my sleeves. Bending down, I picked up the sword to use it as a crutch. Limping, I headed down what looked like a road to me, though I have never seen a road that was grey with yellow and white stripes before.

I hadn't gone far when my ears picked up movement behind me. Tightening my grip on the sword, I quickly moved in position to defend myself, heart hammering loudly. Swinging the sword upward, I stopped the sharp blade inches from an elderly man's neck. He was attired in a white silk outfit, with gold writing, and a straw hat rested on his head to keep the sun off of him. His beard and mustache were both exceedingly long, and were of a pure white coloring. A shudder rippled through me as I read the message on his outfit, a warning against evil from fighting him. A wooden staff held in his right hand tapped patiently against the ground.

"Hmm…long ways from home, are you not?" His voice bespoke of many years of wisdom that have come and gone.

"Yeah, well I don't need your help to find my way anywhere. So, how about I keep going my way, and you keep going yours?" I turned my back on him, planting the sword point down in the ground to help stabilize myself, without putting too much weight on my left ankle. Almost immediately I heard a familiar voice in my head, _Now Son, you cannot turn your back on your elders. Especially while travelling. It is a dangerous world out there._ Stiffening a groan, I turned back to face him again, "If you like, I can escort you to wherever you are headed."

"Hmm. You believe I cannot defend myself." Moving at incredible speed for someone at his age, he quickly threw me into the ground, agitating my wounds, "Ha! You are the one who needs protecting! You are not yet ready to face my pinkie toe." As if to prove a point, he wiggled his foot in my face, "Fire burns bright in you. Perchance I will train you. Train you how to fight the dreaded Lord Garmadon!" He spun off me, yanking me back to my feet. "Stay on your toes boy! I'll make a ninja out of you yet!"

Bewildered, I allowed this clearly capable elder drag me off to who knows where, my brain having shut down when he mentioned training. After stumbling after him for several minutes, he jerked me to a stop of to the side of the road. Moving nimbly, he set up a campfire and quickly put a kettle of water on to boil. Pulling a rag out of nowhere, he soaked it in the water before it got too hot and wrung it out. Turning to face me, he snatched my right arm and started cleaning my bloody scratches. A soft hum sound escaped him as he scanned me, taking in all of my injuries.

"I'm afraid that I do not know your name." He tightened his grip as I tried to yank my arm away after a particular nasty sting.

"Kai. I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." I muttered as I eyed him nervously.

His deep, knowing, brown eyes suddenly snapped up to meet my own. "Too stubborn. You must learn when to admit you need help." Turning his attention back to my injuries he continued, "You need to cleanse these wounds before infection sets in."

I huffed loudly to show my disagreement. Turning my head away so that I can't see him, I stared at the flickering flames. My fingers clenched in a fist as I fought the urge to attempt to grab at the flames. As I watched the flames dance in the night a single thought crossed my mind…

"I don't know your name."

"I am Sensei Wu. Rest, you need your sleep." Sensei Wu suddenly moved to the other side of the fire, done with cleaning my injuries up.

I slowly lay down, grimacing as my arms stung. A soft sigh escaped me as I closed my eyes to rest for the night.

…

I awoke slowly the next morning to find the sun glaring down at me. Rolling over onto my side, I stared across the smoldering coals at the spot where my companion had fallen asleep last night. He was already gone, and I didn't dare hope that he had left without me. Pushing myself slowly into a sitting position, I scanned the area for him, or any threats.

"You're awake. Come, we have a long ways to go." Sensei Wu suddenly appeared behind me, making me jump a mile out of my skin.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I fell in step with him.

"Patience. You'll see." He led the way down the road.

Several hours later, found me aching all over as I trudged after him. We were now climbing up a steep hill, with him showing off with quick bounds and somersaults as we continued to go up. I could barely find hand and toeholds to pull myself help. Finally reaching the top, I was surprised to see the Monastery, the place where the Spinjitzu Master, and his two sons, along with his students lived. Frowning, I turned to face Sensei Wu, who was calmly sitting on a rock sipping at his tea.

"You brought me to a place of peace to fight?" I questioned his logic, for that matter, why he felt comfortable here.

"Not fight. _Train_." He pushed the door open, before flipping a small dragon statue that was sitting on a pole in the middle of the courtyard up to reveal a red, round thing hidden underneath.

Before I could ask what it was, he pushed it and an obstacle course popped up from the ground. I jumped back in surprise, before bravely hopping up on one of the poles.

"This looks easy enough." I commented as I balanced on the pole.

A soft 'oh oh' came from him, five seconds before the pole threw me off. Shock surged through me as my mind stopped functioning. Last I checked poles didn't do that. Pushing up from the ground, I looked up to see Sensei Wu sitting on the top step in front of me.

"Finish the course before I finish my tea." He stated calmly before finishing his tea within seconds. I didn't have enough time to blink! "Today you have failed. We will continue in three days time. That should be long enough for you to heal probably. Your room is down the hall, to the left. It has two bunk beds in it." He stated before slipping away.

A sigh escaped me as I limped inside. Just like the courtyard, the air inside hummed with peace and harmony. Following his instructions, I located what I hope is the room he was talking about. It was on the left. _Maybe I should have asked him what bunk beds are. This room should do though. It has four beds in it. Though I've never heard of anyone stacking beds before._ I quickly swung myself up onto the top bed on the left side of the room. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep, exhausted from these last two days.

…

I was awakened by a young man checking my temperature. He had icy blue eyes, stiff snow white hair, and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a bonnet sewn onto the back, and tough-looking blue pants with pockets. Two others were also in the room. The one on the far right had pitch black hair, deep brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and the same kind of pants that the first was wearing. The second one, on the far left, had light brown hair, lighting blue eyes, and was wearing a grease-stained blue shirt, and the same pants as the others, only with more grease on them. I raised my eyebrow at him as I struggled to sit up.

"What are you doing?" I swatted his hand away from my forehead.

"Checking your temperature. You appear to be severely injured. Which can cause inflammation if not properly treated." He stated calmly, concern flashing across his face as he glanced down to my sprained ankle.

"I see…do you normally just check up on random people while their sleeping?" I muttered darkly to myself.

"Only if I notice that they are in need of medical attention." He eerily stayed calm through my grumbling.

"Great. Can I have your names at least?" I figured that I might as well as make some friends while I'm stuck here.

"Of course. I am Zane." The guy that was checking my temperature informed me.

"Name's Cole Bucket." The black haired young man grumped slightly, annoyance flaring in his eyes.

"I'm Jay. Jay Walker. What's your name? Whatcha doing here? Oh! Is Sensei Wu training you too?" The third member of the group suddenly started talking and, didn't stop.

"Whoa there! Slow down! One question at a time." I flung my hands out to stop him.

"Ok, what's your name?" Jay blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"My name is Kai." I considered for a minute on whether or not I should give them my last name, before deciding that Zane hadn't given me his, so it was fine.

"Next question, why are you here?" Cole crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sensei Wu brought me here for training. Once I can stand on my own, that is." I grimaced slightly as I sat up, placing weight on my sprained ankle.

"What happened to you?" Cole briefly dropped the tough guy act, to allow concern to govern his actions.

"I…don't remember. I woke up in the middle of the road. I met Sensei shortly after that. I was already pretty beat up when I awoke." I lied through my teeth, wondering vaguely if they would see through the lie.

"Really? Ouch. No wonder you only gave your first name. Zane has amnesia too." Jay flinched, sympathy flashing in his eyes.

Startled, I looked over to the blonde, who merely shrugged.

"I was on my own for two years with no memories before I met him." Zane bowed his head, a tinge of frustration edging his eerily monotone voice.

"So, if you're gonna be here for training, we might as well get to know you. In case you couldn't tell, we all are Sensei's students." Cole sat down next to Kai, leaning back slightly against the wall.

It wasn't long before we were attempting to find something to talk about, that wasn't them telling me about themselves. Unfortunately, my supposed lost memories and the fact I haven't have enough time to rediscover my likes and dislikes, beyond a strange urge to play with fire… lead to awkward silence. After awhile, we turned the lights off and went to sleep.

…

Three days. It's been three days since I first arrived here and met the guys. Any thoughts of homesickness were driven from my mind as we hung out together. The only one I had to be careful around was Jay; he had the same love of inventions as my best friend for life. I stood in front of the obstacle course eyeing it nervously. The others had gone through it several times, and made it look close to effortless. Zane made it effortless. Jay nearly always gets knocked of his feet near the end. Cole made it through alright, but he could never beat the timer. I swallowed down my nerves as I glanced over at where Sensei Wu and the others sat. Cole gave me a thumbs up. I wasn't so sure about this.

"Get in position. You have till I finish my tea to complete the course. Begin." Sensei Wu picked his napkin up.

I quickly jumped into the machine. Dodging as many of the weaponry that the dummies were swinging around blindly as I possibly could. I did not get very far before I was tossed off.

"Fail." Sensei Wu stood up, his tea already finished.

I grimaced as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. The others hurried over to where I was at, Cole reaching his hand out to pull me up into a standing position.

"Good job. I don't think any of us lasted that long on our first time." Cole congratulated me.

"Really? Cause I'm sure none of you did that bad the first time." I pointed out, having a hard time picturing any of them struggling.

"Yep. I never made it past the first dummy." Jay supplied.

"Same here. Didn't realize that it could move until the dummy threw me off." Cole piped up.

"I made it to the second dummy, and then was promptly thrown off due to its velocity." Zane literally had no emotions it seemed.

"Let me guess. You kept going?" I asked as I looked them over.

"Always. Just keep going. It gets easier." Cole squeezed my shoulder.

"Yeah. I think I will." I turned to face the obstacle course, determination setting in. I couldn't go home, so I might as well make the best of it.

…

I knew what to do. After two weeks of nonstop failing at the obstacle course, I figured it out. I was almost fast enough to pass the timer. All I had to do was buy myself a few extra seconds. Tightening the wooden sword in my hand, I glanced over at the others. They did not appear confused about the sudden usage of the weapon, more impressed that I had it. As soon as I started, I kept one eye on Sensei Wu. When he went to sip his tea, I threw the sword, knocking his cup out of his hands. Smirking, I finished the course and landed next to him. Picking up the bowl of sugar, I held it out to him.

"Is that one sugar, or two?" I politely asked as I leaned back casually against the column.

"Hmph!" He stood up and walked over to the door.

"So, when do we learn this spinjitzu we've been hearing so much about?" I asked as I turned to face him, the others falling into step with me, hope shining in their eyes.

"You already have." The doors clicked shut behind him as he gave his cryptic answer.

"Whoa whoa! How can we already know something that he hasn't taught us yet?" Jay blurted out suddenly; panic flaring up on his face.

Sensei Wu did not answer leaving us in confusion. The last couple of days, something had been bothering him, but we knew not what it was. A fact that frustrated Zane, who liked helping people. We quietly slipped back inside to do our chores and eat dinner before going to bed.

…

"Kai! Get up! We have a mega-duper problem!" Jay shook me awake.

"It's not that big of a problem." Cole protested, glaring at our talkative roommate.

"What's going on?" I pushed myself to a sitting position, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Sensei is gone. We do not know where to." Zane calmly stated, worry glowing in his eyes.

I immediately sat bolt right up. "That's not good. Where have you guys looked?"

"Everywhere." Jay and Cole spoke in unison.

"Well you haven't found him, so obviously you haven't looked where he is at." I muttered under my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Hey!" Never mind, they heard.

Rolling my eyes good naturedly at them, I jumped out of bed. Breaking at a sprint, we charged of to look for our mentor.

"Sensei!?"

"Sensei!?"

"Sensei!?"

"Sensei!? If you can hear us, tell us where you are!"

I may have reached over and whacked Jay when I heard that. "We wouldn't be looking for him, if he could just tell us where he is!" I hissed at Jay.

 **A/N: So, this is getting long, and about halfway there…so I'm breaking it into two parts. Obviously this is the first half. Rather long first half. Originally I wasn't going to split it, but the longer I work on it, the more I see the need to split the chapter. Sorry.**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue2

**A/N: Ta-da Part two! And I didn't spend three months typing it either! Ok… let's find Sensei, go get the golden weapons and whatnot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Prologue: Sensei and the legendary Golden Weapons Part 2

"Sensei!" I moved away from the others to climb up the wall surrounding the monastery.

It was a smidgen of a risky move, but I hoped that the height would give me some advantages in stopping Sensei. Scanning the surrounding areas, I was just about to give up when I noticed something move in the distance.

"Zane! Get over here, quick!" I hollered for the boy that had eyesight as good as a falcon.

"What is it Kai?" Zane neatly landed next to me.

"There. Something moved. Is it Sensei?" I pointed to where I spotted the movement, Jay and Cole joining us out of interest on why I would call Zane over.

"You are right. He appears to be a bit worn down though, as if he had been fighting someone." Zane's eyes widen in shock at the sight of our Sensei.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cole jumped down, leading the charge through the gates.

We hurried after him, desperate to get to our mentor and check on him. Soon we were slowing down as he came into sight. Like Zane had said, he was worn out and was clutching his staff tighter than normal, heavily leaning against it.

"Sensei! Where did you go?" Jay cried out as he danced around the older man.

"Never mind that, what happened?" I frowned at the fatigue he was giving off, not used to him being in this state.

"The map. They have the map." Sensei whispered, his words carrying a sense of dread with them.

"What map?" Cole asked, confused over why this map was so important.

"I am more concerned over who this _they_ are." Zane butted in, concern lining his voice.

"I owe you four an explanation I see. You see, long ago there was no Ninjago…" Sensei immediately started, thoughtfully rubbing his beard.

 _Not this story again…everyone knows it!_ I thought to myself as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"There was, however, a spinjitzu master. The first spinjitzu master. He created Ninjago, with the help of the Golden Weapons. The scythe of quakes. The nunchucks of Lighting. The shruikens of ice. The sword of fire. As the years went by, the master grew old and eventually he passed away." Sensei paused right there to gather his emotions.

 _That's new. Looks like I'm about to learn something new._ I arched my eyebrow at that thought.

"He had two sons that he entrusted the weapons to. However, the elder son turned evil and wanted the power of the weapons for himself. The younger battled him…and won. The elder was banished to the underworld. Worried that his brother would come back for the weapons, the younger hid the weapons. And at each spot, he placed a guardian. For fear of them being lost forever, he drew a map. A map given to an honest man to hide." Sensei took a deep, before looking up at us, "The elder brother was…is, Lord Garmadon. I _am_ the younger brother. He has taken over the underworld and has sent the skeleton army to steal the weapons for him. My… attempt at stopping them from stealing the map failed." Sensei bowed his head, as if ashamed.

We looked to each other, silently communicating before coming up with a plan in silent agreement. Cole stepped forward determinately, placing his hand on Sensei's shoulders.

"You're not alone. We are behind you every step Sensei." Cole glanced back in time for the rest of us to nod in agreement moving to stand beside him.

A wry smile crossed Sensei's face. "I was hoping you would say that." Sensei suddenly spun, catching each of us and spinning us around quickly. When we stopped we were wearing different outfits from before. We were now dressed like real ninja. "Cole. Black Ninja. Master of Earth." Sensei tapped Cole on his shoulders, Cole taking this as a good time to remove his headgear. "Jay. Blue Ninja. Master of Lightning." Sensei tapped Jay, who followed Cole's example. "Zane. White Ninja. Master of ice and sixth sense." Sensei tapped Zane, who did a little show with his shruikens before taking off his headgear. "And finally. The most interesting one. Kai. Red Ninja. Master of Fire." Sensei tapped me right then, while I did pull of my headgear, I didn't feel like I was the same as the others. I felt as if Sensei might know the truth. "Come. I am tired. We will take the carriage tomorrow to the first weapon." Sensei limped past us to the monastery.

"Let's go." Cole took charge like he typically did.

"Ooh! Carriage ride!" Jay squealed like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes at him, my stomach clenching up with fear. I do not do well in carriages.

…

"This is not what I was expecting when Sensei said that we would be taking the carriage!" Jay whined loudly as he pulled on the left side of me.

"I sense that this is supposed to be some kind of team building exercise. And that Kai is glad he is not in the carriage." Zane piped up from my other side, barely winded from our jogging while pulling Sensei in the carriage.

"What!? How can you be glad to be pulling it!?" Cole shot back at us, turning his head to stare at me.

"I just had a really bad feeling about carriages when he mentioned taking one. I don't know." I felt horrible about lying to them, but they couldn't know the truth.

"Hmm… you must have an instinctual fear of carriages. A bad memory perhaps?" Zane suggested, humming slightly at the thought.

"If I had a bad memory about something, then I would be very happy if I had amnesia!" Jay gasped out, unaware how I flinched at their words.

"Must be a rather weird one then. I don't see anything about this to be scared of!" I joked slightly, trying to ignore how loudly my heart was beating in my chest, right then.

"STOP!" Sensei suddenly sprang up from his seat, stopping us in our tracks. "We are here."

We glanced at each other, before crawling away to look down in the large canyon. A large canyon that the skeletons already had started mining at to find the first golden weapon, the scythe of quakes. With slight nods to each other, we snuck down into the canyon and slipped, unseen, past several of the skeletons. Eventually, we climbed up onto the command tower. Nudging Zane, I pointed out the map, which was lying on the table upside down.

"Sweet. They're digging in the wrong place!" Jay whispered as he scanned the map.

"Let's take the map. Then we will have the advantage." Cole whispered back, nodding to Zane.

Zane quickly tied one of his shruikens to a rope. Throwing the shruiken down, he stabbed the map and was able to pull it up to us. Putting our heads together, we figured out where the scythe was being kept and rushed out to where the spot unseen. I got there first and immediately started pushing a giant boulder out of the way. Cole rolled his eyes when he and the others got there, before moving to help me. We barely glanced at each other before rushing into the cavern to behold the scythe. It was resting in what looked like a dragon's maw. Worry began to nag at me… Cole was deathly afraid of dragons, a fact Zane made sure I knew. And chances were…that was a real dragon. As Cole pulled the scythe out, Jay suddenly yelled.

"That is totally AWESOME!" I immediately flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Jay… _quiet_! If they hear you…" I hissed into his ear, pretty sure that they already heard him.

"Relax Kai. We are totally on the other side of the…" Jay turned to find himself face to face with the skeleton army leader, Samukai. "canyon."

We quickly fell into defensive positions. Cole strapped the powerful weapon to his back so as not to lose it. Samukai looked at us for about five seconds before smiling suddenly.

"Get them!" The entire skeleton army launched themselves at us right then.

"Protect the scythe!" Cole yelled oh so helpfully as he dodged an attack.

I quickly began throwing punches and kicking at the skeletons, trying to get them to leave. When quite suddenly a blue whirlwind flew past me, sparking with electricity. Jay's laughter could be heard from inside the whirlwind.

"Spinjitzu. Jay! How did you do that!?" I called out to him.

"The obstacle course! That was what Sensei meant when he said we already knew how! It was the obstacle course!" Jay spun to the other side of the cavern.

I looked closely at the skeletons, and realized that they were moving similar to the way the dummies in the course moved. Grinning, I went the movements and soon, I was in a red whirlwind that had flames licking up the sides. As I fought against the skeletons, I could see that Zane and Cole had figured it out as well. Zane being in a white whirlwind with shards of ice floating around it, and Cole being in a dark brown whirlwind that had rocks floating around it. The skeletons eventually retreated, fleeing from before us. Chuckling, we stopped spinning as we watched them flee.

"Yeah! Run away! You ain't getting this scythe!" Cole cried out as he punched the air and spun in a one-eighty circle.

I bit back a smile when Cole suddenly froze and took a small step back. "Uh guys?"

Zane suddenly tilted his head, scratching the top of it. "Didn't Sensei say that there was a guardian?"

"Uh guys!" Cole was sweating bullets by now, and I was still the only one who noticed this.

"Zane? Jay? Ever heard of dragons?" I smirked as I nodded my head to our oh-so-fearless leader.

Zane turned just in time for Cole to scramble on top of him. Jay and I sniggered at the sight. A large, bulky brown dragon was blocking our way out. Growling, he lifted his head up to spray earth at us, in an attempt to bury us.

"Uh. That actually makes sense. Each weapon controls an element. So, the guardians are going to be elemental dragons. Not just any elemental dragons either. The earth dragon is guarding the scythe, which means that each guardian controls the same element that the weapon controls. Easy." I commented in a nonchalant way, causing everyone to turn to stare at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing… just how do you know that there are different types of dragons…AND that they're real?!" Jay squealed, Cole being too terrified to get out a coherent word.

Right. Amnesia. And apparently not facts around here. "I don't know. Maybe I had a run in with one?" I pushed the thought that all run-ins were just in my dreams. Though I did remember one small detail that Cole was gonna hate. "Zane, throw Cole at the dragon!"

"What!? No way!" Cole clung even tighter to Zane.

"Kai…what makes you say that!? Do you want Cole to pass out from fear?!" Zane demanded.

"I…it's just a feeling I have! I don't really know!" I faltered as I realized I couldn't tell them about the encounter between my old mentor and a fire elemental dragon. "Just trust me on this!"

"Ok. Cole. Go to the dragon…slowly. We're right behind you." Zane coaxed Cole to come down off of him.

Cole slowly approached the large dragon. Stopping he gulped visibly and loudly. The dragon bent down and sniffed Cole. Surprised, he shook his giant head before opening his mouth. Cole screamed like a little girl.

" **Master of Earth. What is it you want to do with the scythe of quakes?** " He rumbled out, almost startling me that I could understand him.

"Ah! It talks! Wait. It talks?!" Cole went from diving behind Zane, to jumping back out to stare at the dragon.

"No it didn't. It just roared." Zane and Jay nearly said in unison.

"Uh. Weird. Cole appears to be able to understand it." I commented calmly, as if I couldn't understand a word that was being said.

" **It?! It?! I have a name! And I am a him!** " the dragon roared angrily. I flinched, wishing that I had bothered remembering that dragons were very sensitive about being called _it_.

"Kai. He's not happy with you. He's a guy." Cole translated needlessly.

"Got it." I rolled my eyes the second everyone's attention turned back to the dragon.

"Right. Uh. I guess you probably want to know what we're up to… we're helping Sensei Wu gather the weapons before Lord Garmadon does." Cole shifted semi-nervously, it was obvious that he was still scared, just not as scared as he was earlier.

" **Hmm, it is good to hear that Wu is still around. My name is Rocky.** " Rocky murmured softly.

"My name is Cole. These are my friends, Zane and Jay. Kai's just the new kid." Cole nudged me, giving me a death look. I smiled back at him.

" **Those who smell of fire can understand all dragons.** " Rocky gave me a pointed look; I glared at him as if challenging him to keep quiet.

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked, rightfully confused.

" **Your friend, Kai, can understand me. He is just pretending otherwise to make you feel special.** " Rocky gestured to me with his large head.

"Umm, Cole can you translate please?" Jay didn't like how Rocky was looking at me, probably afraid he did not trust me or something.

"How about you ask Kai?" Cole nearly growled out.

"Eh…you seemed to be taking it better than I thought." I shrugged slowly backing away from them.

"You could understand him too!" Cole accused, glowering at me.

I flinched away from him, unable to stop the smile tugging at my lips. The others gawked at me for about ten seconds before Zane asked if I had purposely been pulling their legs on purpose. When I nodded my head yes, they burst out laughing. Relief flooded me as I straightened up. Rocky moved to the side, allowing us to go back to Sensei.

…

I blew on my hands as I watched another iceberg float past. I hated the cold. Zane appeared immune to it. I glanced over to where Sensei was balancing on the ship, back turned to us.

"If he knows where we're going, why can't he sail the ship?" I grumbled into my hands turned icicles, not really expecting Zane to answer.

"Sensei's wisdom is greater than my own. There is reason behind everything that he does." Zane calmly interjected, dropping another thick blanket on top of me.

"I'm gonna drown in blankets if you keep this up. I'm wearing a coat and gloves just like the others." I rolled my eyes at him as I tightened the blanket around me.

"Kai… unlike the others, you are freezing. My guess is that you lived somewhere warm, where it rarely, if ever, snowed." Zane pointed out.

I turned my attention back to Sensei, just in time to see him jump down. "Gather around everyone, something to say I have!"

Cole and Jay hurried down from where the steering wheel was, Jay muttering something about being bored while Cole scoffed and rolled his eyes at him. I kept my attention on Sensei, trying to tune them out and made a mental note to ask Cole about that later.

Sensei looked us over before suddenly leaping forward, slipping into the dance position used to symbolize earth. "Earth." He leapt again. "Fire." Again. "Lightning." And final time. "Ice." Straightening he turned to look at us. "Together they form a formidable spinjitzu move. The Tornado of Creation. But only if done correctly. If done incorrectly…there will be disastrous consequences!" Sensei warned us as he told us about the legendary move that I may or may not already know about… turning his back on us suddenly, Sensei spoke again, "We are here." The same time he said that, we run aground, throwing us off of our feet.

We very quickly found the shruikens. After a short argument, I convinced the others to send Zane to talk to the dragon. We left the ice temple a minute later, leaving a new friend behind again.

…

I shuddered when I looked down from the tower to see the skeletons right on our tails. Upon pulling myself up onto the roof, I found Jay holding the nunchucks and talking the guardian dragon's ear off. Sprinting forward, I grabbed him, apologized to the dragon, and jumped off the tower, the others quickly following suit. We only had one more weapon to go…

 **A/N: Ok…making this a three parter. Seeing has the chapter is almost has long as the last one, and we haven't gotten to the fire temple… or the big battle with Garmadon in the underworld. Sorry, next time, I promise! Jay talking Wisp's ear off seemed like something he would do. Kai apparently knows things he really shouldn't know yet… also he can't handle the cold at all. (I imagine that Zane had placed three blankets already on him when he dropped the one blanket on him, bringing it up to four blankets, plus a coat, gloves, and hat.) Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue3

**A/N: Hello! Time to hopefully finish the prologue! Of course, if I don't finish the prologue, we have a problem. So in this chapter we WILL have the fire temple, Kai facing down Garmadon's shadow, Big battle in the Underworld, Garmadon being suspicious of Kai… what? Ok. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Prologue: Sensei and the Legendary Golden Weapons Part 3

 _Previously on_ _ **Back in My Days…**_ _: The ninjas have unlocked spinjitzu, and have collected three of the four weapons. Kai has found out he can't handle the cold. The ninjas also discover they each can understand certain dragons; Cole is still scared of them. They only need to get the last weapon; the sword of fire. Thus we find our band of heroes sleeping around an old campfire…_

I blinked as I stared out at the night sky. Something was out in the woods; I could feel it in my bones. Pushing myself into a semi-sitting position, I scanned the area for any sign that someone was watching us. I didn't see anything at first and laid back down… only to sit bolt upright when a large twig snapped nearby. Slipping away from the others, I grabbed a branch to use as a torch. Holding it out in front of me, I spotted a dark figure standing just out of my torch's reach. It looked me straight in the eye, before speaking in an echoing, whispery voice that sent shivers down my back.

"You do not belong here." Turning the figure bolted further into the woods.

Panic seized me as I realized that whoever that was, knew was hiding things from the others. So, I did the logical thing to do in this kind of situation, I chased after him. Dodging branches, I spotted him up ahead, in sight but just out of the torchlight. I growled lowly, not liking this at all. Suddenly, the figure disappeared into a temple that was sitting in the middle of the woods, rough stone sticking out of it suggesting it was built into a small mountain. Swallowing, I approached the thick double doors, pushing one of them open. Looking around I couldn't see the figure, just large pools of lava…and the sword of fire sticking out of a stone in the middle of a wide river of lava.

"What I said bugged you. Which means it's true. You are hiding something from my pathetic brother." The same voice from earlier called out, unintentionally telling me who it was.

"Garmadon." I spun around to face a shadow standing behind me, it was male, with deep wrinkles and glowing red eyes. He wore a helmet with a bone sticking out across from it on top.

"And yet, you pay attention to his every word." Garmadon mocked me.

""Give it up! You're not going to win!" I called out as I slipped into a defensive position.

"Oh? You think you can defeat me!?" He laughed as he waved his hand.

My eyes widened as my own shadow appeared in front of me…and started attacking me. Fumbling, I reached for my sword only to realize it was not on my back. I quickly glanced around for _anything_ I could use as a weapon. My eyes fell upon the sword of fire, and my torch which was quickly burning up in a pool of lava. Whoops on my part. Just then, my shadow connected its fist with my face, knocking me down. A yelp escaped me as I quickly lashed out at it, only for my fist to go right through it.

"Great. You can touch me… but I can't touch you!" I sarcastically announced.

"Maybe if you just tell me what it is your hiding I'll let you fight me instead of your shadow!" Garmadon retorted.

"that's not an improvement! Besides…I'm scared of carriage rides. Fine outside of one, but terrified of being in them." I threw that fact out, knowing he probably wouldn't be impressed with me for it.

"What? There is no way that's your big secret! It's too lame!" Garmadon fumed, waving his hand, which caused my shadow to multiply.

"Wonderful Kai. Now you have to fight off ten untouchable shadows." I grumbled to myself, bracing myself for the hits.

Very soon I felt like a piñata at a rich kid's birthday party. Scrambling to my feet, I reached up and wiped blood from my mouth. I really should have brought back up. This thought barely flickered through my mind when Sensei's shadow appeared…and it was placing each of my shadows back into their places. Looking up, I glanced over to the other side of the lava river to see Sensei controlling his shadow with a fierce look on his face. Eventually he scared off my two remaining shadows by making his hands into a shadow falcon, chuckling to himself all the while.

"It's over Garmadon! Surrender now! The golden weapons are safe, and where you will never get them!" Sensei called out to his older brother.

"Are you sure about that. I see you protect one, but not the others." Garmadon did something with his hands, which showed the campsite overrun by skeletons, tying up the others.

"No!" Sensei and I both yelled in unison.

"Samukai, bring the weapons to the fire temple immediately." Garmadon ordered the four-armed skeleton.

"Hmm…if Garmadon intends to bring the other weapons here, then I must take the sword elsewhere." Sensei jumped to where the sword was.

Pulling it out, he quickly jumped across the river of lava to stand next to me. An angry growl escaped Garmadon.

"No! Creature of the deep, they are stealing the sword of fire!" Garmadon cried out, desperate to stop us from leaving.

My eyes widen in shock when Flames, a brilliant red fire dragon, rose up from the lava and blocked Sensei from leaving. Closing his eyes briefly, he considered his options. Snapping them back open he flipped backwards onto the stone slab at the end of the river. Moving the sword of fire so that it was pointing down at the weak point in the stone, the place that if it broke off would cause the stone to float away, and looked up.

"If I intend to stop Garmadon, then I must take the sword of fire to the underworld, for he is bringing the others here." Sensei then stabbed the slab, sending the rock floating away, towards a fall of lava.

"Sensei, no!" I cried out in horror.

"No you fool!" Garmadon yelled angrily, not wanting his own brother to mess up his plans.

A minute later Garmadon made his shadow disappear, leaving me alone with Flames. Rubbing my face, I groaned as I slowly turned to face him.

" **This is what happens when one does not think things through apparently Flames.** " I locked eyes with him.

Flames immediately snapped his head back, shock flashing in his eyes. " **Kai? But how… it has been a long time. How have you been? Made any non-junk swords recently?** "

" **No. I've been training to be a ninja with Sensei Wu… you know, they guy that placed the sword here in the first place. Same guy who was holding the sword less than five minutes ago?** " I folde my arms, arching my eyebrows at him.

" **Sorry. I wasn't trying to block you two. I heard Garmadon's voice and was trying to stop him.** " Flames bowed his head in shame.

" **It's fine. Just, next time about we both think things over more carefully. Can you still cross over to the underworld?** " I decided to get a plan going to help Sensei.

" **Yes. But, I am not as young as I used to be. It will take more out of me.** " Flames thoughtfully tilted his head.

" **Great. Any idea where Garmadon will** **be hiding?** " I asked him hopefully.

" **Throne room. If memory serves correctly, you've never been down there before.** " Flames gave me a wry smile, catching on to what I was suggesting.

" **Worth a shot. Now, I suggest you cover your ears.** " I slipped past to look at the wide open night sky. Taking a deep breath, I tilted my head up to the sky. Opened my mouth real wide…and roared just like a dragon.

A minute later, Flames was grumbling about how his ears hadn't been covered when I had screeched suddenly, while Rocky and our other new dragon friends, Shard (Ice) and Wisp (Lightning), were settling down in front of the temple. I glanced over to the direction of camp wondering if it will be safe yet for me to go rescue my fellow ninjas. Only to see them running up to us.

"Kai! Where's Sensei! Who am I kidding? We heard Garmadon tell Samukai that he has gone to the underworld with the sword of fire." Cole grumbled as he checked me over for any serious injuries.

"I'm fine. And I think the dragons want to help us or something." I glanced back at Flames, silently begging him not to give anything away about our past adventures.

" **I have made a proposition with Kai. You see, us dragons can travel between dimensions. We can take you to help our old friend in the underworld.** " Flames announced, glancing over to his fellow dragons.

The other dragons quickly translated what he said to the other ninjas. After Zane and Jay agreed to the plan, we threw Cole on top of Rocky, climbed onto our respective dragons. And took off. After a rather dizzying flight, which was full of Cole screaming for mercy, we skidded to a halt in a dark cavern. Slipping away from the dragons, who by the way all needed rest, we peered down at the entrance to where we were going. Two skeletons were checking everything that was going through the gate for us. Zane suddenly nudged us, pointing up where long pointy rocks were hanging from the ceiling. Understanding what he was suggesting, we all nodded in agreement, before leaping forward. Moving quickly, we jumped from one rock to the next, getting ever closer to our designation. Only for us to make the mistake of looking up, not down, and realizing we had run out of rocks and were now hanging onto giant spiders. We all did the most logical thing in the world when one is dangerously high up, we let go of the legs and fell to the ground. Within seconds we were surrounded by the skeleton army, and several giant spiders.

"What do we do?" Cole asked no one in particular.

"This is not good." Zane stated in his monotone voice.

"Rrhnrrnhrnrhr." Jay attempted to say something, but couldn't seeing as he had lost his voice somehow, Cole wouldn't explain how to us.

"Uh..you feel a weird sensation?" Zane questioned Jay.

"Nnn. Rhhrrhnnnrhnhr." Jay tried again.

"Oh! I know! Two aunts on vacation!" Cole cried out.

Shaking his head, Jay opened his mouth on more time…"TORNADO OF CREATION!"

"Oh! That makes more sense." I muttered while Zane patted him on the back and congratulated him on getting his voice back.

"Yeah…but Sensei said if done incorrectly it would lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole pointed out.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence right now!" I snapped back, gesturing to the skeletons and spiders ready to attack.

Nodding in agreement, Cole took a deep breath. "Earth!" Cole spun into his spinjitzu tornado.

"Fire!" I spun into mine, barely able to see through to the others.

"Lightning!" Jay's voice called out.

"Ice!" Zane.

Taking a deep breath, I mentally counted down to three before yelling in unison with the others, "Tornado of Creation!" Still spinning, we merged our separate tornados into one big tornado. We spun our way through to get to the gate. Once there, we dropped out of it, to find the spiders gone and the skeletons riding a thing that slowly spun, and had lots of twinkling lights.

"Ok…we just built a Ferris wheel out of nothing." Cole blinked as he stares at the ride.

"Come on!" I charged past him to locate the throne room.

After going down what must have been a million steps, we found Sensei battling Samukai. Garmadon was perched in his throne, laughing as he watched the battle for the weapons take place. I hesitated, recognizing this as a battle of honor. We could not interfere.

Reaching my arm out, I stopped Cole from leaping into the fray. "No. This is Sensei's fight."

Cole looked at me for one minute, before nodding in agreement and went to watching the fight nervously. Samukai was using the three weapons he atole from us to battle Sensei, who in turn was using the sword of fire. I bit my lip as I watched Samukai use the shruikens to freeze the sword. He then got ready to zap Sensei with lightning from the nunchucks, only for Sensei to roll away at the last minute. The battle continued, with Sensei unable to land a blow onto Samukai. After awhile, Sensei lost. Now in possession of all four weapons, Samukai turned to face Garmadon.

"Good. Now bring them to me." Garmadon beckoned him forward.

Samukai looked at the four weapons one at a time, before looking up at Garmadon. "I don't think so. Time for things to change around here."

Garmadon burst out laughing suddenly. "Fool. You have fallen for my trap. No one is powerful enough to hold the power of all four weapons. Not even I."

As he spoke, Samukai began shaking and glowing. After awhile, he lifted up into the air and started spinning as well. He spun faster and faster until suddenly he was gone and a vortex was in his place. Still laughing, Garmadon leapt onto the ledge between them and the vortex, walking into the spinning vortex.

"Brother! Father would not want you to do this!" Sensei called out desperately, to stop Garmadon from leaving.

"Father? Father would stop me from recreating Ninjago in my own image! You. You were always his favorite." Garmadon pointed his finger at Sensei accusingly, before the vortex swallowed him up.

"He will be back." Sensei warned us as we leapt onto the ledge to find the four weapons lying there.

Looking at each other, I felt the smallest of sparks. Not just any spark. The spark of belonging…of friendship. Of purpose. And I knew that the others felt it too. "We will be ready for when he does return." I flipped my hood back up, for the first time completing the ninja look. The others quickly following my example as we held the weapons up to the sky.

…

I stretched out across the roof, watching Cole and Jay train together. It's been two weeks since we found the golden weapons. A lot has changed… but a lot of it is the same. We now have pens for the dragons underneath the monastery, and we ride them frequently. Cole has gotten over his fear of dragons finally; in fact, he spends more time with Rocky than the rest of us. Sensei has decided to let us use the golden weapons as our weaponry, due to the fact we had that particular element 'inside of us'. Life was good. Too good to last long. But I intend to take advantage of that, learn what I can about this new world of science. Smiling, I turned to look up at the clouds and wondered what my childhood best friend would say if she were here. Probably that she was in heaven. I snorted to myself.

"Kai! Come down here and join us! Zane needs a sparring partner!" Cole suddenly called out, pulling me from my reverie.

"Coming!" I quickly jumped down, pulling the sword of fire out from its new sheath on my back.

Yeah. Life's pretty good right now.

 **A/N: And done! Finally! I mean… not done with the story. Done with the prologue. So… Kai met Flames before, probably why he knew all that about dragons. Also, he can speak dragonese as well as understand it. (That was why Kai's lines where bolded when he was talking to Flames.) Garmadon escaped, but the ninja have the weapons. Their training, for now, and Kai is reflecting on how great life is here. He also mentions his old friend (*cough*Nya*cough*) and how she would love it here.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 1

**A/N: Hold on a sec…I'm gonna go rewatch the first episode of season one... or not. I read the summary of it instead. It will do. It's an AU…like in no Nya at the moment. Umm… can't think of anything to say…**

 **Oh! RandomDragon2.0! Uh, the idea of Kai being from the Eastern Caverns is not that far-fetched of an idea… but it's not the big secret. Wouldn't mind reading something like that… so go right ahead and type it up!**

 **Whacking my brain… can't think of anything else to say. Uh… let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter One: **(Finally, Chapter one!)** The return of the Serpentine

I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes in concentration as I swung my sword to dispatch a skeleton. Wiggling my joystick, I was able to move out of the way of one of Zane's out of control ice punches. Jay was a great teacher when it came down to this new thing called video games… at least with me.

"Zane! Watch it! We're on the same team!" Jay yelled as he bounced on the couch, waving his controller around.

"I believe I am getting the hang of it now." Zane responded as he killed Cole's avatar.

"That was me! Not the skeleton!" Cole exclaimed.

I shook my head at my dear fellow amnesic friend. Of course, Zane really did have amnesia, not a, this place as a bunch of things that he has never seen before. Like video games. I moved my avatar to jump behind a rock so as to surprise the skeleton with a surprise attack. I had barely gotten into position when the screen went black. Cries of alarm immediately tore from our throats as we half stood up to see what went wrong.

Sensei scowled at us from where he stood next to the TV, the cord in his hand, "Enough! You are supposed to be training! Lord Garmadon could come back any day now!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll train tomorrow." Cole brushed off Sensei's concern. I inwardly flinched at the casualness he used about skipping training.

"Never put off something that you can do today for tomorrow!" Sensei barked out my old village's favorite saying so quickly, it made me wonder if he was trying to get my guard down…

"In that case, I was going to save this slice of pizza for tomorrow, but I guess I can eat it today." Cole picked up the last slice of pizza.

Sensei quickly used spinjitzu to knock the pizza out of his hand. "No pizza for you! You have not even begun to unlock your weapons true potential!"

I shifted uncomfortably, not really liking the whole getting in trouble for not working. Growing up, there had been plenty of things that needed done around the house to keep two trouble-making kids busy…and then some. We typically where too busy doing chores and studies to have downtime. In fact more times than not we're too tired to play when we did by miracle have downtime. I quickly turned my attention back to Sensei, making a mental note to try harder to stay on top of things.

"If you want to talk about potential… you should check this move out." Cole declared, as he used the scythe of quakes to pick up the cord and plug it back in.

The TV screen immediately turned back on, picking up where we had left off. I picked up my controllers a little bit more hesitant than the others. Another difference between my old home and my new one, everyone was more interested in playing due to the easy accessibility of food and drink. They had no need to worry about how far the nearest well was to get clean water. Before I could move my avatar though, a messenger came barging in to tell us that Lord Garmadon was in Jamanakai Village. We quickly scrambled for our weapons, tripping over ourselves in the process I might add. Charging off we went down to the dragon pens opening them quickly, nearly squashed Jay, and leaping onto our respective dragons. We then quickly flew off.

"Last one there has kitchen duty for a month!" Cole yelled before urging Rocky to charge off even faster.

" **Hey! That's cheating!** " Flames yelped as the others surged past us.

" **Come on Flames. Let's show them how it's really done.** " I tightened my grip on his reigns, knowing how fast he could really get to.

" **Why? You probably think doing kitchen duty in this place a snap.** " Flames responded back.

By now we had caught up with Jay, and not really wanting him to know what it is we are talking about, I pretended to change the subject. "Haha, very funny Flames. Can you go any faster?" I immediately regretted asking him that. To say we passed the others would be an understatement. Thirty seconds after we landed, the others landed as well.

Moving quickly, we headed into the town square… to find a large crowd already forming around the old fountain where a small boy wearing a black hood with green and white stripes stood, demanding that the villagers give him all of his candy. The kid had short snowy blonde hair, and forest green eyes. Angry that a kid was making the demands, the villagers started throwing different vegetables and fruit at him. A yelp escaped the boy as he tried to dodge the flying tomatoes.

"Stop, or else I'll release the serpentine on you!" He cried out, before popping open a can of rubber snakes.

"Man, the kid could have picked something besides an old wives tale to get little kids to obey them. The Serpentine doesn't exist." Jay commented as he picked up one of the rubber snakes, stretching it.

Cole and Zane nodded their heads in agreement, though Zane started saying something about there being some truth in myths. I somehow managed to go into shock over Jay's attitude about them. Shaking my head, I walked over and picked the kid up. He immediately began yelling something about how his name was Lloyd Garmadon. That actually explained where the messenger got the Lord Garmadon from. Walking briskly, I hung him up on a sweet shop's sign, before buying some candy. Passing it out, I handed Jay a stick of cotton candy. Turning we looked at the kid. I shook my head at him again, wondering where his parents where.

"Next time kid, try buying your candy." Cole stated before leading the way out of the village and back to our dragons.

Once there, we scrambled to get back into the saddles, only for something to fall out of Cole's saddle. Startled, he bent down to pick it up. It was an old scroll, something that kind of surprised me since I haven't seen one in since I had arrived here.

"This isn't mine." Cole announced as he straightened up.

"Of course not. That is Sensei's bag. You must have taken it by mistake." Zane pointed out that Cole had the wrong saddle bag.

"Ooh! A scroll! I wonder what mystic mysteries it holds!" Jay bounced on his feet, eager to read it.

I frowned to myself as Cole unrolled it. My studies growing up didn't cover much on reading and writing, those being skills I didn't need. Of course, the fact they use a different form of writing here didn't help at all. Zane had been helping me learn this new alphabet, which surprisingly enough was easier to read than the one I had been semi-taught growing up. Reading something that wasn't yours could get you in trouble. Especially if it was something that belonged to a person that was higher up than you in the social scale. A cry of dismay escaped Jay. Alarmed, I was about to ask him if it was smudged when Cole spoke up.

"It's written in chicken scratch!" Cole held it out so that Zane and I both could see it.

I immediately arched my eyebrow upon realizing that it was written in the same alphabet I was taught. Unfortunately, I couldn't read it since my learning was limited to the numbers, not words. Before I could tell them that I recognized it, but couldn't read it, Zane opened his mouth.

"It is not chicken scratch. It is the language that our ancestors wrote in." Zane stated calmly reading the words.

"Wait...you mean you can read it?!" I cried out in alarm, struggling to hide it as surprise. The only way for Zane to know it would be if he was like me… only much wealthier.

"It appears so." Zane gave me a funny look, as if he sensed my true feelings over this revelation. "It reads. That a ninja shall arise above all others, and become the green ninja. The green ninja alone can defeat the Dark Lord." Zane looked up to see our expressions.

I knew I had to work to get the same look of shock they others had. Really, my next door neighbor made that prophesy when my father was still courting my mother. I already knew about it…though I was kind of surprised that it didn't mention the part of the prophecy about the green ninja's brothers.

"Cool! It's us!" Jay yelled as he pointed to the drawing illustrating the prophecy.

I blinked as I looked at the drawing, realizing Jay was right. When my neighbor's daughter drew the painting, I hadn't thought much of it…but now. He was right, it was us. And, unless I'm mistaken, the green ninja has green eyes. Something none of us have those, unless my hazel eyes count as green, which I doubt since the ninja in red clearly had hazel eyes. I knitted my eyebrows together upon realizing what this meant. The four ninja with the Legendary Ninja were supposed to be his brothers… we were his brothers. But how? We weren't even related.

"I know! When we get back to the monastery we can hold a competition to see who the best fighter is. That's bond to be the green ninja!" Jay interrupted my rather deep thoughts as he jumped unto Wisp's back.

"I'm not sure you can handle being defeated by me." I called back cockily, not wanting them to realize I know about another part of the prophecy… and if those pictures were anything to go by then we were part of that, not the green ninja himself.

…

Maybe I should have been less cocky. I ended up against Jay, who shocked himself making for an easy win. Then Zane and Cole fought each other. At first it looked like Zane was going to win after he froze Cole's feet to the ground, but Cole pulled off an amazing feat and won their duel. So now I was going up against Cole. I quickly flipped my sword up, barely in time to stop him from scarring my face. Unlike Jay, Cole relied on strength more than speed. Twisting away from him, I spun the sword of fire around…only for it to catch fire suddenly. A yelp escaped me as I dropped it to the ground. Jay and Zane moved off of the steps where they were watching and tried to stamp the fire out. Sensei came out, took one look at what was going on. He grabbed the shruikens of ice, and threw, putting the fire out. Glaring he turned to face us.

"What do you four think you're doing?!"Sensei yelled at us, anger vibrating through his voice. I mentally flinched, not liking my elders being upset with me at all.

"We were just holding a competition to see which one of us were the green ninja." Jay bluntly announced. After exclamations of 'Jay' from the rest of us, he corrected himself. "Did I say green ninja? I meant _lean_ ninja!"

"You weren't supposed to see that." Sensei marched past us.

An idea suddenly hit me; the others will listen to Sensei. "Sensei, who do you think is the green ninja?"

"None of you at the moment." Sensei tensely replies, before heading inside.

Silence fell as the others thought this over. Cole suddenly looked up, with a very determined expression on his face.

"You heard, at the moment none of us appears to be the green ninja. I bet if we train some more, it'll help things smooth things out for him. Making it easier for him to see which one of us is the green ninja!" Cole happily declared, unaware of my face meeting the palm of my hand.

Shaking my head at them, I quickly jumped back into the obstacle course, dodging the various dummies on it. The others also had started up various training exercises after Cole's announcement. After awhile of going through the course, Sensei came barging out declaring the serpentine have returned and were attacking Jamanakai Village. We quickly left, despite Cole's protest about the kid. I glanced back to notice that the mention of the kid had Sensei worried.

…

Never was I going to let this new way of life override my old ever again. A college student with short black hair, hazel eyes and wearing a red outfit with a gold bracelet had warned us that the tribe we were facing was the Hypnobrai tribe. We basically had to fight the serpentine with our eyes closed so as to prevent them from hypnotizing us, like they did to the rest of the town. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed that the kid from earlier was amongst the serpentine, with the entire town's candy. I slipped again as I tried to fight off another snake from behind me, without turning to look. I quickly spotted the college student, who by chance was waving me over to talk. I really wasn't surprised. Running over, I slipped into the alleyway next to her.

"Long time no see, sis." I greeted her differently than what I did earlier.

"What's your story you're telling everyone. Mine's my village was attacked and ransacked by pirates." She leaned against the wall watching the battle out of the corner of her eye.

"I have amnesia. Less chance of me letting slip the truth." I glanced back in time to see cole get pinned down by a serpentine.

"Ok…I'll avoid bringing up inside jokes with the others around." She moved to join the fight again.

"Oh! Nya!" I reached out to grab her arm. Nya turned to look at me, eyebrow arched. "Glad you're here with me."

"Same here." Nya smiled warmly at me, mischievousness glinting in her eyes, "Someone has to make sure you don't burn the place down."

"Wait…what!? Nya!" I called out, but it was too late, she was already yelling at Cole that he had the staff. Which once placed in the fountain caused the antidote to flow through the entire town. Mission done, we headed home.

This time, with a whole lot more training in our minds. Zane told us how he came to realize what Sensei meant about putting off what could be done today, for tomorrow. We were out of shape when dealing with an actual threat.

 **A/N: Done with Chapter one! Phew. Took me about three days to type this up. So, Nya is in the picture. Apparently whatever Kai is hiding, she is also hiding. They both have different stories their sticking to though. Kai has 'amnesia', Nya is from a small village that was 'ransacked and attacked'. So yeah.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 2

**A/N: I should be working on my other story… I don't know how to send them into a building that's about to blow up. Grr. Oh well. Nothing we can do about that. Umm, yeah. TIME to get this one done!**

 **Warning: I like waking characters up at insane hours… usually one of them is wide awake and the others want to stay in bed…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Two: Homesickness is contagious

I ducked under the sword the automatic dummy was swinging around. We were all training like crazy, preparing ourselves for another Serpentine attack, lead by Lloyd. Swinging by sword up to block the dummy, I took a step back and immediately slipped on ice. A second later the entire obstacle course was frozen over. Growling, I scrambled to my feet as I glared, I mean stared, at Zane. He was calmly standing in the middle of everything, and had his hand out to catch the ice shruiken. Jay and Cole, whose training also had been interrupted by Zane's ice, came over to join me.

"Ugh! This yard is not big enough for the four of us!" Jay whined has he attempted to kick a pebble, only to slip on the ice again.

Cole quickly caught Jay, not letting him go crashing to the ground. "No. This yard isn't big enough for Zane."

I was about to nod in agreement, when Sensei suddenly appeared next to us. "Enough. It is big enough for all of you. Learn to work together. Maybe even try to understand Zane better?" Sensei prodded us, one eyebrow arched as he looked to each of us.

"Yes Sensei." We really weren't about to argue with him… we would have just lost anyways.

Just then the doorbell, I prefer door gong truthfully…it sounds like a gong, went off.

"Mail's here!" Cole tore off to the door, Jay right behind him.

I hesitated, not really wanting to end up reading letters from complete strangers. As I approached the door, I heard Jay suddenly mention that he hopes that Nya sent him a letter. Wait, Nya! She's not a stranger! I very quickly picked up my pace falling in line next to the others. I glanced back to see Zane standing back, watching us but not joining in.

"Letter to Jay from your parents. Fanmail for Kai." I quickly snapped my attention back to the old mailman, reaching out to take the large clutter of letters. "And finally a letter to Cole from your dad." He handed the envelope to Cole.

"That's it? I was expecting a package." Cole looked slightly disappointed.

"Hold on." The mailman quickly dug through the mail bag he carried. "Ah! Here we go! One package for Cole." He pulled out the lumpy brown package and handed it to Cole.

"Thanks! Rocky's gonna love it! It's his favorite! Roasted frog!" Cole ran off to give it to his dragon, clearly excited.

Closing the door, I turned to face Zane, "How come you don't get any mail Zane?"

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Jay frowned at the idea of not getting mail.

"You know I have amnesia. There is no one for me to write letters to." Zane hung his head in frustration.

"What about your family? Surely they know where you are, and will send letters." Cole spoke up from where stood close to the entrance to the dragon pens.

"I don't know. They have never contacted me. I am presuming it is safe to say that they don't exist anymore." Zane sounded so down hearted, it literally made me upset for him.

"Kai doesn't remember is family. And they clearly don't know where he is at since they never sent him mail…but he gets more mail than all the rest of us!" Jay pointed out in a way too happy of a voice.

I briefly considered throwing one of my letters at him, but didn't want to risk it if it was from Nya. Cole reached over and whacked him on the back of his head. A yelp escaped Jay as he glared at Cole. Sniggering, I slipped off to the broom closet that I had picked out as my letter reading area… it was embarrassing enough that Zane knew about my lack of reading skills. I flipped through the letters looking for one that might be from my little sister.

"Are you looking for a certain letter Kai?" Zane slipped into the tiny broom closet with me.

"Close the door. I'm kinda hoping that Nya, you know the college student we meet in Jamanakai Village? Sent me a letter…" I trailed off as I realized that must sound like I have a crush or something on her.

"Of course. Now before we begin… have you considered what we talked about last time?" Zane looked at me expectantly.

I quickly groaned as I buried my head into my hands. "No. I _can't_. Sensei will be way too embarrassed to train me, if he knew I don't know how to do any of this."

"Kai…you are being paranoid. I know that the others suspect your amnesia is worse than mine. Just tell them." Zane shook his head as he picked up one of my letters. "Now then, this one is from…"

…

I slipped quietly into the dining room listening to Jay talking excitedly about how it was Zane's turn to cook. Shaking my head, I sat down next to Sensei.

"Hey look! Kai finally decided to join us! Beginning to think that I came all the way out here for nothing!" I froze as Nya's voice sliced through my thoughts.

Head snapping up, I locked eyes with her. Nya was sitting next to Cole who was protesting that his duck chowder last night didn't get any complaints. Figuring ignoring any awkward questions from her was advisable, I turned to Cole.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut. Did you really think Jay could be quiet during an entire meal?" I challenged Cole, a wry smile crossing my face.

"Yeah! Don't ever make that again." Jay narrowed his eyes as he pulled his serious face, which surprisingly was pretty serious.

"Dinner is served!" Zane walked in right then, wearing a pink frilly apron over his white ninja gi.

I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Unfortunately none of the others were doing covering up their laughter. Jay bent over his plate snickering like crazy. Cole was out right guffawing at him. Nya was giggling as she eyed the monstrosity of all aprons.

"What is so funny?" Zane sat down the roasted chicken he had brought out.

"That!" Jay pointed unceremoniously at the pink apron.

"The fact I took measures to ensure I stayed clean?" Zane was completely lost about what was going on.

"No, the fact you came out wearing that ridiculous apron!" Cole sniggered loudly.

"Yeah…even _I_ wouldn't get caught in that!" Nya giggled behind her hand, trying to compose herself.

I rolled my eyes at her discreetly. She was well known back home for breaking the status quo. Nya caught me mid-eye roll and quickly arched her eyebrows. Sensei very calmly walked over, picked up the bowl of dumplings and turned to face us. "Students. While you are under my supervision, you are not friends. You are brothers." Sensei then dumped the bowl of dumplings on top of Zane. "Now you are truly part of this family."

Squealing, Jay and Cole took this as permission to start a food fight, despite the fact we have a guest. Sneaking a quick glance at Nya, I realized it didn't matter. She was enjoying herself. Rolling underneath the table, she popped up right next to me. "Feels just like home. Huh?"

"Nya!" I hissed quietly to her, before throwing mashed potatoes at her face.

A yelp escaped her as she quickly dodged the flying missile.

Yep, just like home…only with more food we can possibly eat and plenty of leftovers for food fights.

…

"Kai! Cole! Jay! Wake up!" I opened one eye to see Zane yanking the covers off of Cole, who immediately curled into a ball. "No time to sleep, we have to hurry! Before it is too late!"

" _Zane!_ It's like one a.m.!" Jay whined from his bunk rolling over to give Zane the look.

"Correction, it is twelve forty-five a.m. Now get up!" Zane began tugging one Jay trying to pull him out of the top bunk.

"Twelve…? Dude! That's even worse!" Jay face planted his pillow.

"We have to get going! The falcon showed me where Lloyd and the Hypnobrai are building a tree fortress!" I quickly sat upright at that announcement.

"What falcon?" Cole climbed out of his bed, signaling us to go back to sleep. Cole grabbed Zane's arm and started to guide him to his bed.

"The dancing falcon that lead me to Lloyd's tree fortress." Zane persisted; unaware that Cole was trying to get him to bed.

"Umm, Cole before you put Zane to bed…CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT HE MEANS BY LLOYD HAS A TREE _FORTRESS_!?" I finally just bellowed out, catching all of their attentions.

"Tree _fortress_?!"

"Is that bad? Cause it sounds bad… ooh! Do you think it's like a tree house… only bigger!?" We all turned to stare at Jay. He quickly shrank away, shrugging.

"It is exactly what it sounds like. Basically it is a giant tree house that has been fortified against, unfortunately, us. We have the advantage here; the tree fortress is still under construction." Zane gave a wry smile as he noticed the way we were all looking at each other.

"I'll tell Sensei where we're headed. You have a ton of explaining on the flight there." Cole bolted for the door to alert Sensei that we have a lead.

…

I crouched down on a branch next to Zane, eyeing the fortress that was being built in a tree. Pretty sure that is not structurally sound. Giving my head a quick shake, I glanced over to the next branch over where Jay and Cole were crouching. Almost as if he could feel my questioning gaze burning into his back, Cole turned to look over at us.

"Ok, this is the plan. Knock out the support beams, without them they can't build the tree house." Cole nodded towards the three tree trunks that the house was sitting upon.

"On it!" With that, we spinjitzued out of the trees and snuck into the tree house.

At first we went unnoticed for quite some time… but then Jay nearly fell on top of the kid, which caused the alarm to be sounded. Biting back a groan, I quickly unsheathed my sword and started to defend myself against the sudden swarm of serpentine. Dodging a blow to my head, I suddenly felt a familiar tingling in the back of my head. Grimacing, I tried to block out the battle to see what was wrong.

 _Hurry. I cannot stay long. We're in the midst of a battle._

 _Oh goody. Guess now will be a REALLY bad time to mention that Cole was half-way hypnotized during your last battle. One look at the snake that got him and he'll be attacking you!_

 _WHAT?!_

I fell back on my back, wishing that Nya had picked better timing with her news. Swinging my sword up, I followed to look my attacker in the eye… and immediately regretted it. Cole's eyes were a glowing red, a sign that he's been hypnotized. Twisting around I pulled out one of my daggers and threw it at a large thick rope. The dagger sliced through it, thudding into the wall. The whole house shook as it lost its support from one of the three trees.

"Guys! Take out the ropes!" I rolled over to avoid being stabbed. "Oh! You might want to avoid Cole. He's been hypnotized." I casually added as I realized that they didn't get Nya's warning about Cole. Advantage of being telepathic twins, I always get annoying heads ups about teammates about to kill me.

We made quick work of the knocking out to of the three trees out. Regrouping on the roof of the last part of the large tree house, we turned to face our leader. Cole raised his scythe to strike at us… and froze when the air suddenly filled with beautiful flute music.

Shaking his head, Cole lowered his scythe. "Uh…guys? What just happened?"

"Cole! Phew. Was kinda worried there that we were gonna have to fight you." Jay sighed as he reached out for his friend.

"Umm…that doesn't answer my question. What is that music anyway? The serpentine don't appear to like it." Cole pointed to the serpentine, who were in fact fleeing from the scene.

"The sacred flute. Six of them where built. They were designed and used specially for chasing off serpentine." I responded instantly, vaguely wandering which one it was.

" **Nice… you might want to add that five of them were lost. Oh. Hop on.** " Flames suddenly appeared next to me, Sensei sitting on his back, playing the sacred flute.

"Come on! Flames says to hop on." I jumped up onto my favorite dragon's back.

"That is a good idea. The platform we're standing on is about to collapse." Zane declared as he edged his way over to the edge.

"On the count of three…" Cole grabbed Jay's and my hands tightly. "THREE!" He jumped, pulling us with him.

"What happened to one and two!?" Jay yelped.

…

I skidded to a halt as I stared mortified at what was before us. The entire monastery was burned to the ground. Cole had already released the other dragons from their pens. Shivering I glanced around trying to see if anything had survived the fire. A sudden angry yell caught my attention. Turning around, I saw Jay running up to Zane screaming at him. Running, I approached him as Cole joined the argument.

"It is your fault! If you hadn't run off to follow that falcon in the first place, none of this would have happened!" Cole snapped angrily.

"Enough! Zane is your brother! Apologize at once!" Sensei butted in, anger blaring in his typically calm eyes. Jay and Cole turned to face Sensei.

"Sorry Sensei. You are right. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves with the serpentine loose." Cole apologized, before turning to face Zane again. "Zane we're… where did Zane go?"

Alarmed, I glanced over to see that he had already left with Shard. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to figure out what that meant for us… we had unknowingly chased off one of our teammates.

…

"Yeah! A new high score." Jay leaned against the rock wall staring at the empty tin can. His voice dull. "Who know, I miss Zane."

"Zane?" I asked looking up across our makeshift camp to the white ninja who was slowly approaching us.

"Yeah, Zane. You know, the guy that makes you look normal. Mediates in the fridge…that guy?" Jay arched his eyebrow at me, Cole gave me a weird look for my wonderful timing with that statement.

"No… I mean its Zane! He's standing right there!" I jumped up and ran to him, laughing. Yells of Zane, he's back, and we missed you, as well as a cry of where were you!?, followed me over as the others ran after me.

"Hello…is it my turn to cook tonight?" Zane asked taking in our excitement.

"Yes, Zane. It is your turn to cook." Sensei laughed as he placed his hand on Zane's shoulder.

We all brightened up at the idea of Zane's cooking. I snuck a quick glance at him for his response to that. We had no supplies for cooking.

"Good. I already made dinner."

"What!?" We all exclaimed in surprise.

"I saw the falcon again. He led me to a new place for us to live. Do you want to see it?" Zane tilted his head sideways.

"Really? Show us!" Cole squealed like a little kid.

A few minutes later, Zane pointed out a large abandoned ship that lay in the midst of the vast desert. Taking in a deep breath, I detected the aroma of cherry pie.

"Is that cherry pie that I smell?" Cole asked eagerly.

"Yes, and shepherd's pie." Zane commented.

We didn't even wait for Sensei to give us the signal to go ahead. We charged off to the ship to get the warm, edible food, into our mouths.

Yep, we were definitely home again.

 **A/N: That's it! That's it! I love the idea of a random main character waking either one or more main characters at insane hours of the night (latest is one a.m.). So, for my other story I'll have the villain wake up the new team of heroes, and their mentor sleep through it! Brilliant! Ooh! They all think that the one superheroine is mute…so she can change the command centers password and not tell anyone what it is. Effectively locking everyone else out, including their mentor!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 3

**A/N: I need a good name for this chapter… oh! I finished writing the chapter for my other story, their mentor slept through a monster attack. I already updated it twice since that little random piece of inspiration (They think she wrote it down in a code, and are trying to decode it… the sentence above the scribbles is the actual new password…) Any way. *clears throat loudly* I have a new Ninjago story started up. It's called** _ **The Test sent me here?!**_ **, only minus the exclamation point because fanfiction won't let us put that in the titles apparently. Oh well, Cole is confused as well as in shock, so I'm letting it slide.**

 **Also I just realized this is gonna be a long story. Basically, I'm rewriting the whole series. And it's not really gonna get to the whole ninja are trying to figure out Kai's secret until we meet Master Chen. Sorry. But we kinda need the rest of the series to know who Lloyd is, how come Garmadon is good again, and of course, what happened to Zane?! Soo sorry. We do have an end in sight, technically. Umm, we just have…72 more chapters to go…wait is there a new season playing or something? Wiki says something about a** _ **Sons of Garmadon**_ **? Anyone know what that's about? First time I've heard of it. Don't think I'll do those episodes though.**

 **RandomDragon2.0, can I just call you RandomDragon?, anyway. I noticed you have already read my other story that is aforementioned. What is your thought on Jones? No one has said anything about him, and I wanna know if anyone agrees with me that he is a lot like Jay.**

 **Ok, enough babbling! I need to write this chapter! This is covering the episode 'Snakebite'. No wait…is it 'Snakebit'? Snakebite makes more since. Either way…you know which episode I'm talking about!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Three: How far can an apple fall from its tree?

I groaned out loud as Sensei marched into our new bedroom, banging pots and pans together to wake us up. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. A quick glance was that was needed to tell me that I wasn't the only one tired from last night's excitement. After we went to our new room for bed, we stayed up late talking.

"Wake up! Evil never sleeps in, and neither should you!" Sensei banged the pot right next to Jay's ear.

I flinched slightly at the loudness of the banging…and it wasn't even in my ears! It made me feel slightly sorry for Jay. Only slightly sorry.

"Sorry Sensei. We were so excited to have a new roof over our heads; we ended up staying up late talking." Cole apologized as he grabbed his tooth brush and went to brush his teeth. Cole spluttered and spat out his toothpaste when the sink gave a mouthful of dirt, instead of water.

I knew that I couldn't tell them that, after they went to sleep, I stayed up even later lecturing Nya. Sensei rubbed his chin, eyeing the mess. Zane had already stepped onto a rotten floorboard, getting his foot stuck. A yawning Jay was tugging at him trying to get him free.

"You four will clean this place up, while I go get us some more groceries." Sensei turned to leave.

"What?! Sensei! You can't expect us to clean this mess up! We're ninja!" Jay dropped Zane back into the hole he just helped him out of.

"What does that tell the citizens of Ninjago if their own Ninja don't clean? I'll be back in time for lunch. I want the entire ship cleaned by the time I get back." Sensei paused as he glanced over his shoulder. "Understood?"

"Yes Sensei." We responded in practiced unison. Sensei gave us a court nod, before leaving us alone.

As soon as he was gone we began the tedious job of moving the heavy crates, and stirring up a lot of dust. Cole suddenly dropped the crate he was working on, an idea gleaming in his eyes.

"Guys…Sensei technically didn't say _how_ we clean it. Just that it gets done, and we do it ourselves." Cole waited patiently for our responses.

"Ok…what are you suggesting? We split the work up or something?" Jay flopped down next to his crate.

"No. We're ninja. Sensei has made it very clear that we have to do things together." I pointed out, not really wanting us to split up.

"Precisely. We're ninjas. So, we just have to clean like one." Cole looked at us pointedly.

Understanding immediately flooded through us. Well, most of us.

"I do not understand. What do you mean by we have to clean like a ninja? Do ninjas clean differently than others?" While Jay and Cole slapped their foreheads, I quickly leaned in to whisper in his ear. "He means that we should use our ninja training to speed up the process."

"Oh."

…

I flopped almost unceremoniously onto the new couch in front of our new TV, complete with a gaming system. Jay and Cole were already starting up a new game, while Zane was straightening the couch cushions. Lunch wasn't for another half hour, and we did more than what Sensei expected. At least, I am going to presume that he meant to start work on fixing up the ship…not finish it as quickly and as effectively as possible. Not that it matters too much. We finished with the actual clean up within seconds, and moved onto updating the place so we have the comforts of home with us. When we finished that, Jay started work on a few upgrades to make this a true ninja center. Super computer that tracks serpentine activities, security alarms, and a little extra surprise in case we need to make a quick get-away.

All in all, we did a lot in a short amount of time. Jay wanted to step away and take a break from working on the surprise, and talked us into playing video games with him. Grabbing my controller, I clicked onto my avatar. Soon, the four of us were running around in a virtual world fighting virtual enemies. And physically commenting, and yelling at Zane, with each other. Which truthfully explained why we didn't hear the door open until we heard an all too familiar 'hmph' coming from behind us. We quickly tilted our heads back to see Sensei standing right there…with Nya.

"Wow. From what I was told, I thought that this place was a dump. It actually looks nice in here." Nya looked around the room with an impressed look.

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have told her that this place made Old Johnny's look good last night. Jay waved a controller in the air as he declared that ninja also _clean_. Laughing, she sat down next to us and watched the others play for awhile. In truth, we were silently communicating with each other, the fact she was close enough to rub shoulders with meaning we didn't have to work as hard to talk.

 _This place is better than Clean queen Mei-mei's place! I thought you said this was worse than Old Johnny's?!_

 _It was, last night. Sensei had us clean it today…and we went slightly overboard._

 _ **Slightly**_ _? Explain that to me please brother dearest._

I physically gulped as I realize that she called me brother dearest, a sure sign she was about to mentally tear into me. _Well…obviously, we bought and set up new furniture, including a TV complete with a gaming system. And we have a super computer in the bridge to help us out with tracking our enemies… Oh! Jay is working on a surprise. Something to help us in case of emergency getaways. We also did the dusting and replacing floorboards like Sensei meant when he told us to clean up the place._

 _Wow… you guys so know how to impress. Sensei told me about your new place, and how much it was like a dump, and well, I volunteered to come out and help clean the place up. Guess I didn't need to. To think, I was only telling him that so I can hang out with my big brother._

 _Sorry. We better stop, pretty sure lunch is ready. And everyone will find it strange that we're basically dead to the world._

 _Point taken._

I blinked as we snapped out of it, just as Sensei announced that lunch was ready. Totally had everything under control.

…

Ok, didn't have ANYTHING under control. After we actually had a good night sleep, we spent the morning training, and then went back to an afternoon of playing video games. It was while we were playing that Jay's parents; Ed and Edna Walker, came to visit. Upon learning that Jay had promised his parents he would visit, and then never did, Cole, Zane, Nya, and I teamed up against him to get him to visit them. It was extremely helpful that they lived in a junkyard, and we by chance had a large pile of broken furniture that we needed to throw away. Which is the end of our luck. Once he agreed to visit his parents, thanks to Cole we all got to go, we found out that the dragons needed to migrate to the east, and would be unable to come with us. So, reason why hours later we can be found trudging onward through the desert, asking for our feet to fall off at mid-day. Thank you Cole.

"Are we there yet?" Cole grumbled as he slunk on next to me.

I quickly shot him a half-hearted look. It really didn't help that I wanted to know that as well. The sooner Jay finished his surprise the better. At least then we could be air-conditioned while headed to the Junkyard. I took another step forward, only to bump right into Jay who had frozen in his steps.

"It's quiet. My family is _never_ quiet!" Jay exclaimed as he tilted his head to the side, before charging off to the entrance to the Junkyard, which was right in front of us.

Suddenly renewed by the fact something was wrong, we followed after him quickly. Soon we were scouring the entire yard for his folks. After awhile Nya found them for us inside a vintage fridge, tied up and gagged. Upon pulling the gags off, we learned that they were slowly turning into snakes themselves. That is when Sensei reminded me…and told the others, about the Fangpyre tribe. One bit turned anything into snakes. Unfortunately, that is when the General and Lloyd showed up. Immediate chaos, especially since they kept biting everything, adding it to their army.

As we fought them off, minus Nya, who wisely helped Jay's parents escape, I paid attention to Sensei facing down Lloyd. Highly educational, by the way.

"Nephew! Stop this madness immediately!" Sensei hopped over a pile of scrap metal to approach the boy.

Shock immediately filled the boy's eyes. "Uh? Uncle?! What're ya doing here?!" He scrambled back, away from Sensei.

"Get back here! If Garmadon knew what you are doing!" Sensei threatened, eyes blazing in anger.

"He does not! Dad doesn't know anything about me!" Lloyd snapped back.

Great. Garmadon has a kid. This explained why Sensei was worried when we mentioned him the first time. A soft 'he does too' escaped Sensei has he looked his nephew right in the eye. Only, Lloyd couldn't hear him over this ridiculous loud music he was playing. Really ruined the moment there.

After awhile we regrouped, and the serpentine escaped with their staff. Sensei then told us that we had to get it back, before Ed and Edna finished turning into snakes. Once that happened, there was no turning back.

"How? They have a _HELICOPTER_! We don't even have dragons!" Jay wailed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Your weapons themselves are vehicles." Sensei informed us.

I looked down at my sword…then back up at Sensei. "I hope you don't expect me to ride this like a broomstick."

Sensei chuckled, before turning serious again. "No, look inside of you. You should already know what to do."

Jay closed his eyes, and was still for a minute. Then he started to swing his nunchucks around. Not randomly, it was all very much in control, and truthfully looked like a dance. A bright blue light built up around him, before exploding. Leaving him in a strange wagon thing with no wheels, or anything to pull it that was hovering over the ground. Lightning sparked across the stiff looking things that looked like wings.

"Sweet! A jet!"Jay squealed from inside, before taking off across the sky, after the serpentine.

I didn't want Jay to be the only one after them, so I closed my eyes and did the same thing with my sword. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on top of a horseless carriage with two wheels. Flames were licking the sides, and I could feel it vibrating under me. Not sure what to do with it, I turned it to the entrance and squeezed the handles. To say I shot off real quick would be an understatement. I very quickly learned that one handle was the thing that made it go, while the other was the thing that made it stop, I believe I heard Jay mention once that that was called a brake. It wasn't long before Zane caught up with me in a similar two wheeled carriage-thing, only made out of ice. Cole very quickly shot past us, in a four wheel carriage, with no horses pulling it. After awhile Jay announced that he had the staff…and promptly fell out of the sky. We all ended up crashing into each other and losing our own modes of transportation. Luckily, Nya and Sensei showed up in Ed's car, with Ed and Edna sitting in it. We quickly climbed into the back and we drove as fast as possible to the Bounty.

Once there, we climbed aboard and Jay tried to get his surprise working. In the end, his dad had to help him to get going. Soon, the whole ship was shaking as it rose into the sky. We were off, literally. Jay had invented a flying ship, for us to use only. Nya and Sensei fed the antivenom to Ed and Edna, and while Cole and Zane set up another guest room for them. (We had set one up last night for Nya) All in all… we had a pretty exciting day. I just need to find a good way to tell the others that the kid is our archnemesis' own son.

Maybe later. They're most likely going to find out soon anyways.

 **A/N: Wow…that was…fast. Next chapter is the one where Lloyd moves in with them. Yeah! Oh! Kai and Nya both mentioned two of their neighbors… their both OCs so that is not very helpful for you.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok…I'm changing up my update schedule so that this story gets updated twice as often… if the website lets me do that. Basically, by tomorrow I plan on having this chapter, and the next chapter done, as well as the next chapter in my Power Ranger story.**

 **The schedule used to be; My Power Ranger story, this story, my other Ninjago story, repeat. Now it is this; this story, my other Ninjago story, this story, and my power ranger story, repeat. So, yeah it will be updated twice as often.**

 **Also…please leave your guesses on what Kai's big secret is in the reviews. Once we get to Chen's island and they learn he has one, they will be using those guesses as their own! As well as some of my own… Don't worry; I'll give credit to you. Before any of you ask… I got the idea from reading RandomDragon's guesses. Oh! Another thing: Stormy, you cannot place the actual secret into the reviews. You can make suggestions that you want the Ninja make for their guesses. Just not the actual secret…**

 **Last chapter's title has to do with the fact Jay is an awful lot like his parents, while Kai we all know tries to be like his dad, but just isn't. And Nya doesn't live with them…even though it may seem like that. She just visits for a REALLY long time…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Four: In which the others learn who the kid is…

I glanced at Zane briefly, before turning to look at Jay and Cole. Training was supposed to start ten minutes ago…but for some reason Zane was still asleep. Something none of us knew how to deal with.

"Ninja! You are running late!" Sensei called from on the deck.

"We're coming!" Cole responded back, gesturing for us to follow him.

"Zane! Get up now!" Jay broke away from us to start jumping on Zane, shaking his shoulders.

A loud gasp escaped Zane has he awoke with a start. Blinking, he looked to us questioningly.

"Welcome to the land of the living. Now come on! We're late for training trying to get you up." I remarked, before darting up the stairs.

We were out at seas today, and Sensei was standing on the deck waiting for us. "Glad to see you four decided to grace me with your presence."

"Sorry Sensei." We really should stop talking in unison…it was getting creepy.

"Very well then. Let's start with the pinching crab warm up." Sensei turned his back onto us to show us how we should look.

"So…why did you sleep in Zane?"Cole whispered to him, knowing that Sensei didn't like it when we got distracted talking about something during training.

"I had a dream about the Green ninja." Zane stated calmly, in a soft whisper.

Loud gasps immediately escaped us as we took a step back and clapped our hands over our mouths. Unfortunately, Sensei took that very moment to turn around and look at us.

"That looks like the shocked monkey. Try again." He turned to face out to the sea again.

We all quickly crowded around Zane.

"Well? What did he look like?" Jay pressed.

"What was he like?" Cole hissed.

"He was…" "Ow!" I yelped, cutting off Zane as Sensei suddenly materialized next to me, tugging on my ear.

"Hmmph. You appear to be distracted by something. Don't need training." Sensei paused as he turned to look over us. "You will continue training on your own until you can answer this question: What is the best way to defeat your enemy?"

We groaned as he slipped back inside. Turning our attention back to Zane, we began bombarding him with questions.

…

I rolled my eyes as Jay swung his nunchucks, hitting the dummy hard, while declaring that the green ninja using nunchucks was clearly a sign that he was destined to be the green ninja. Cole punched a punching bag, arguing back that he was the green ninja because he had super strength like the green ninja in the dream. Zane then responded by pointing out that the mysterious falcon appeared to be connected to the green ninja, and so far he was the only one to see it.

Clearing my throat, I tried to stop this argument by pointing something else out about the green ninja. "He also had a fist on fire…FIRE, _my_ element?"

Instead of ending the argument, it escalated it. Until Cole finally reminded us that the only way to get out of our punishment was if we could answer Sensei's question.

…

We slipped up behind Sensei, counting down so as to answer in unison. "The answer to your question is…TEAMWORK!" We high fived each other, pleased with our answer.

"I am sorry. But that is incorrect. You should get back to training." Sensei stood up, walking away from us.

We weren't pleased at all about that, though we still went back to the deck to train. We hadn't been up there for long when the alarms for serpentine spotting went off.

It looked like we were going to Darkly's School for Bad Boys.

…

"Jay… I am highly questioning your judgment on this!" I hissed to my friend as I clung to the anchor. Jay had the brilliant idea that the fastest way down to the school was to ride the anchor down to it.

"Just hold on tiiiiiiiiight!" Jay yelled as the anchor suddenly plunged down to the school.

Annoyance flashed through me upon seeing Sensei's nephew standing on the roof with a purple snake. The annoyance wasn't because we landed on them. It was because we broke through the roof and several floors.

"Split up, and find a way back up to the roof!" Cole called out as he climbed the anchor's chain.

Jay ran to the elevator, leaving Zane and I to take the stairs. We ended up having to stop to untie the students and two skeletons that were subbing. We used spinjitzu to speed up the process of going up the stairs. When we arrived at the roof entrance, we found out the hard way that it had been booby-trapped. Stuck, we anxiously watched Jay leap out of the elevator, only to trigger another trap. Finally Cole appeared and leaped down in front of Lloyd, without triggering anything. The purple snake reached over and grabbed something out of Lloyd's pocket.

Startled, the kid turned to look at him, before glancing down at the thing. "Pythor! What are you doing? I thought you were my friend!"

"Friend?! An insult to all Anacondrai in my opinion. I was merely using you to get the map of Dens." Pythor slithered away from Lloyd clutching the map. "Well, I must bid you good bye now." He then disappeared into thin air, making it so that we couldn't fight him.

Jay had somehow managed to free himself, and marched over to the kid. Picking him up, Jay walked over to the _Destiny Bounty_ , which Sensei had lowered so it was level with the roof. Sensei stood at the top of the gang plank.

"Uh! Put me down!" Lloyd squirmed wildly in Jay's arms.

Cole released Zane and I, and then started coming up with suggestions on what to do with the kid. I moved closer to Sensei to hear his opinion.

"Lloyd Montogomery Garmadon! You are in big trouble!" Sensei yelled, scolding his nephew.

"Wait…Sensei knows the kid?" Cole asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the kid is Lord Garmadon's son." I answered back watching the exchange between the two relatives.

"Lord Garmadon has a kid?!" Jay yelped in shock.

I groaned as I realize that maybe I should of told them sooner…

…

We crouched outside the bedroom door that Sensei was tucking Lloyd in. By tucking in, we mean that he was reading him a bedtime story. Puzzled, we quietly slipped away from them.

"I don't get it. Why does _he_ get a bedtime story after everything he did…and we get extra training?" Jay whispered while we walked away from the room.

"You are not training. Have you found the answer to my question?" Sensei materialized behind us.

We looked at each other for a few minutes before I approached. "We have not Sensei. Please tell us what the answer is."

"To become his friend." Sensei walked away, not looking at our crestfallen expressions.

Turning we looked back at the sleeping kid, realizing that was why Sensei read him the story… to become his friend.

 **A/N: Shorter than normal…but we get the general idea here. Lloyd now lives with the Ninja. Next up we have…Can of worms! Sweet! Prank mastermind Lloyd here we come!**

 **Review please!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok…yesterday got hectic so I didn't work on this chapter. And honestly am surprised I was able to finish the two yesterday. Oh well. This should be done and up soon anyway. Despite how long each chapter is, it doesn't take long to write them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Five: Rumors…are a bad thing apparently

I rolled my shoulders as I walked into the living room. I had just finished my chores after training, and was totally ready to play a round of video games. Snatching up a controller, I popped my favorite game into the console. While it was loading, Lloyd walked past the door. He noticed that I was about to ply and backed up to peer into the room.

"I saw Cole beat your high score yesterday." Lloyd announced.

"You must have been mistaken. This is _my_ game. Fist to Face 2. No one beats me at it." I remarked as I flopped down on the couch.

"Ok. Suite yourself." Lloyd walked away, whistling a merry tune.

I quickly glanced back at him wondering what exactly was he up to. He didn't seem too bad for a kid, but we only recently battled against him. Pushing these thoughts to the side, I turned my attention back to the screen, just in time for the four top scores to show up. Shock froze me in place upon seeing Cole's name on every single slot. A low growl rumbled deep inside me, before finally erupting out of me…

"Cole!"

I sprung out of my seat and stormed off to find my friend to talk to him about beating my high score, on my game. I quickly found him standing in the hallway with the others, all of them yelling, except for Zane, despite the fact he looked equally angry. The second Zane saw me, he started yelling too.

"Pink, Kai! Pink! I cannot go out on missions wearing this!" Zane thrusted a pink ninja gi in my face suddenly.

"I didn't do that! Cole you beat my high score!" I snapped back, turning quickly on Cole.

"Did not! Jay ruined my cooking!"

"Did not! Zane messed with my robot! And dude, you NEVER mess with another guy's robot!"

"I do not recall messing with your robot. That and Kai, you put your red ninja gi in the wash with my white ninja gi…which turned it pink!"

I promptly began arguing with him, actually make that we were all yelling over the top of each other trying to be heard.

"Enough!" Sensei appeared next to us, slamming his staff against the ground. "What is going on here?!"

"Sensei…Kai…" "Jay…" "Zane…" "Cole…" I mentally slapped myself upon realizing that we were talking over the top of each other.

"Who told you all this?" Sensei didn't seem bothered that we were telling him different things at the exact same time.

"Lloyd." We all said in unison, again. What was up with that?

"I see. So you thought to argue with each other instead of finding out the truth?" Sensei moved to open a screen door that revealed the hall closet, with Lloyd standing in it sniggering like crazy…with all kinds of interesting stuff surrounding him. By interesting, I mean a game controller, spices, pink dye, and a toolbox.

"Ok, that's it. I get first dibs on beating him." Cole growled as he moved to intersect the trapped kid.

"Absolutely not. I asked him to do all of that for today's lesson. The destructive power of rumors." Sensei lifted his chin up, as if he was proud of how the lesson went.

Truthfully, I didn't get it. Growing up, that was how we got our news. It was all rumors.

"Sensei, this lesson sucks. Why can't we learn how to immobilize an enemy with just our pinky or something like that?" Cole folded his arms.

"I…seem to have misplaced my teaching manual." Sensei turned bright red with embarrassment.

I heard more snickering from Lloyd and glanced sideways at him. My eyes had barely landed on him when I noticed a book sticking out from his back pocket. A familiar book at that.

"Isn't this your manual?" I pulled the book out, holding it for Sensei to take, eliciting an exclamation of hey from the kid.

"You just ruined my master plan! I was going to…" Jay closed the door on the kid, stopping his rant about being found out.

"Guys!" Nya ran into the hallway, out of breathe.

I arched my eyebrow, wondering what she was doing here. She has been spending the last two weeks at her apartment, the only time we heard from her was when she called.

"Nya! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call first? I could have cleaned up a bit!" Jay rambled, surprise flashing across his face.

"Who's Nya?" The kid called from the closet.

"Is someone in the closet?" Nya tilted her head slightly to the side, confused by why someone would be in the hall closet.

"My nephew. Now by the way you were out of breath and all excited, I am presuming you have exciting news to tell us?" Sensei waved off her question.

"Ok. So, I was looking at where Lloyd found the other three dens…and I think I found the other serpentine dens!" Nya squealed loudly before calming down. "Oh…and I finish school next week." I blinked at how _calm_ she was about that. With our past, the mere fact she was even in school was amazing. Graduating? Unheard of.

"Show us." Nya had Sensei's full attention.

…

I gritted my teeth as I revved up my Blade Cycle. Sensei seemed to think it was a good idea to put me with Jay. Tightening my grip on the handles, I swerved a tree and quickly jumped off as Jay leapt down from his Storm Glider. We were sent to the toxic bogs where the Venomari den was located. Eyeing the toxic lakes filling the bogs, I realized we were going to need a different approach to this than our magical weapons turned vehicles. There was no road to drive on due to the toxic.

"Think we could take the vines?" Jay asked, pointing to the vines that hang above the bogs.

"Jay…sometimes you're brilliant." I leapt up and grabbed a vine, swinging myself over to the next one.

Within seconds, we had arrived at our destination. Leaping down, we walked over to the hopefully still sealed tomb. Frustration surged through me as we rounded the corner to see the tomb wide opened. We were too late.

"Come on. This must mean that Cole and Zane found Pythor. We better get going." I walked away from Jay, who was laughing like crazy and yelling into the now empty tomb, listening to it echo back. I pulled my sword out just in case Pythor had ordered any serpentine to stay behind and attack us. A low croaking sound caused me to jump as I spun around. It was just a frog sitting on a lily pad that was immune to the toxic in the bogs. Shaking my head, I lowered my sword. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" I froze as the lily pad rose up, revealing a serpentine. Before I could do anything beyond yell for Jay, she spit into my face.

Reaching up, I quickly rubbed at my eyes, trying to get the sticky gooey green spit out of my eyes. Looking back up I was alarmed to notice that the serpentine was gone, and was replaced by several gingerbread men and eleves.

"Jay! Help! There's too many of them!" I yelled as I shrunk down against the large tree the tomb was a part of.

"Kai?" Jay's voice sliced through my panic, but I couldn't actually see him.

"There's too many of them! I don't know how to fight gingerbread men and elves!" I was in hysterics, trying to shrink myself down as the creatures afore mentioned menacingly approached me.

"Ok…not exactly sure what it is that's going on with you…but you need to snap out of it Kai. Like right now." Jay moved to stand between me and the gingerbread men and elves, swinging his nunchucks.

Not that I could see him. He looked like a blue blob swinging a lollipop. I could only watch in terror as the blob that was Jay was pushed back. Suddenly, a pink blob with a black blob dropped down out of nowhere and helped Jay fight off the gingerbread men and elves. The pink blob grabbed my arm and hauled me off, forcing me to stand in line with all of the blobs.

"There is too many of them!" Zane's voice escaped the pink blob.

"I can see that!" Cole's voice coming from the black blob.

"We're doomed!" Jay declared as he panicked.

I suddenly felt a familiar tingling sensation in the back of my mind. Only it felt slightly different. As if something was wrong with it. Narrowing my eyes, which did not help the gingerbread men and elves at all, I blocked everything out.

 _Kai! I'm on my way! You remember my drawings? The ones everyone claimed wouldn't work? They work here. Just look up. I'll drop a rope down to you guys. Also…why does your mind feel fuzzy?_

I lost my focus then, my head pounding itself into a huge headache. Looking up, I saw the giant red blob that I could only presume was Nya's Samurai X Mech. And I could see the rope it carried flying next to it.

"Hey look. Pretty flying rope. We can grab it and fly to safety." Ok…that doesn't sound like me. Ugh, my head hurts _soo_ much.

"Kai! No!" Jay grabbed me, pulling me back suddenly.

"It appears to be that Kai has been poisoned by Venomari spit. Not dangerous per say…just makes you hallucinate." Zane spoke up as he shifted closer.

"Great…no wonder he's been no help…I found his rope." The rope I had noticed was now dangling in front of the blobs that in reality were my friends.

"Grab on!" Cole yelled as his blob lurched forward to grab it.

"I have you Kai." Zane grabbed hold of me before jumping onto the rope as well.

Once we landed on the other side of the serpentine, what I presume is what Santa looks like leapt out and beat up the evil gingerbread men and elves. Turning to face us, he stood stock still, as if he were holding his breath or something.

"Santa!" I wobbled over to him, arms out stretched. I immediately felt another tingling sensation, only this time it wasn't Nya contacting me. It was her trying to let me know what she was feeling at the moment. Unfortunately, Venomari spit made it really hard to know what it was. Lifting his hand up, Santa sprayed something onto me.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up on the bounty in time for dinner. Sitting down at the table was probably a disaster. I couldn't see straight. The only ones who looked normal were Nya and Sensei, especially Nya. I think she was using our connection to make me see her clearly. Picked up something, I think it was a dumpling, a put it where I thought my mouth was. Decided it was the wrong place upon feeling it on my cheek. Wonderful. I looked over to Sensei and immediately noticed a rather fascinating thing about his beard.

"Jay…look at Sensei's beard. It's moving." I whispered into the blue blobs ear.

"Sensei, how much longer till the venom wears off? It's kinda getting annoying." Jay asked Sensei.

Right before he could answer, the alarms went off. I think we need to get quieter alarms. These were too loud for my headache. Scrambling I, followed the blobs and others out to the bridge.

"There is a large serpentine gathering in Ninjago City!" Nya announced as she scrolled through the security cameras.

"Let's go!" Cole lead the way to the deck.

Once there we did spinjitzu to change out of our PJs and into our ninja gis. Well, the blobs did. I fell off balance. The blue blob caught me, a frown forming on his blobby face.

"Come on. You're coming with me Kai." Jay tugged me over to the edge of the ship.

A minute later we leaped overboard, whooping as we plummeted down to the concrete streets below. "Yeah! Nothing like the fresh smell of earth hurtling towards you in the morning!" Cole whooped extra loudly. I laughed, clutching onto Jay even as my vision finally started to clear. By the time we were running on the streets, my vision was completely back. Good thing too, I was getting tired trying to remember which blob was which. At least my headache is gone.

"Something is not right. According to the scanners, we should be standing in the middle of a large serpentine gathering." Zane spoke solemnly, looking around as if he expected the serpentine to jump out and yell surprise.

I looked down to the ground…and immediately noticed a man hole sitting in the ground. Nudging Jay, I pointed it out to him. A minute later, we were plodding along underground, following the noise of thousands of voices speaking.

Reaching a balcony of sorts, we crept over to look down at the huge gathering of serpentine. Like in really huge gathering.

"Oh no! I think Pythor is trying to unite the tribes!" Jay hissed into my ear.

"He hasn't done it yet. Come on. We have to stop him." I responded, pulling myself up into a semi standing position.

"Kai. Wait. There are too many of them. We cannot just barge in there swinging our weapons." Zane pulled me back down.

"You said anything about weaponry? They are known as the _warring_ tribes of Serpentine." Cole pointed out, giving us a pointed look while doing so.

Smiles blossomed all around.

…

Ok. Less smiling now. While we were high fiving each other for our brilliant idea of insulting the different tribes, and making it sound like it was the serpentine doing it, Constrictai popped up from beneath us and took Jay, Cole, and me prisoner. Pythor was now showing us off to the serpentine while we were straining against our bonds. Frantically, I yanked on the knot, knowing my annoyingly vast knowledge of knots might be helpful in this situation. Noticing that the serpentine were headed towards us, I growled, wishing that they hadn't gagged us.

"Look! A pink ninja!"

Wait…what!? I blinked confusion slipping in, until Zane dropped down next to us, cutting our bonds off. Right. Lloyd dyed Zane's ninja gi pink. Shaking my head, I fled the scene with the others.

"Time to blow this Popsicle stand!" Zane cried as he used his shruikens to freeze the hallway and make his Snow Moblie.

We hopped onto the back of his vehicle, clutching tightly the person in front of us. I glanced back as Zane drove off to see that the serpentine were slipping and sliding, and not going anywhere for now.

…

"Well, that went well." Cole plopped down next to Zane.

We were back at on the _Bounty_ , headed back to where Nya lives to drop her off at home. Oh no. I called Nya Santa while I was hallucinating. She probably wants to kill me about now. Groaning, I buried my head into my arms, positive I was gonna die soon. The door swung open as Lloyd walked in carrying a pile of folded whites.

"Took me about a hundred loads, but I finally got the last of the pink out, Zane." Lloyd handed Zane the clean clothes.

"Thank you Lloyd." Zane calmly accepted his laundry.

"Oh. Cole, I got you a can of nuts as an apology." Lloyd held the can out for Cole to take.

Cole stood up and walked over to the fridge. "No way kid. I'm not gonna fall for that again." Cole pulled the fridge open, and was immediately buried in a pile of rubber snakes.

We all burst out laughing, as Cole scrambled out from under the pile, wiping tears from his eyes he was laughing so hard.

Maybe having the kid around won't be so bad. At least he can keep us on our toes, and laughing.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. I really enjoyed writing how everything looked to Kai while he was hallucinating. I randomly decided that the venom should affect the connection between Nya and Kai, causing him to have a mega-headache. Poor Kai. He can't concentrate on talking with Nya if his head hurts. Also, he was semi-aware of what he was saying and doing, he just had no control over it.**

 **Ok, I have to go. My puppy is whining at me that I have been spending too much time on my computer, and I must love on her.**

 **So, yeah. Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Time for the next chapter of Back in my days…!**

 **Jay: Finally got that tape off! Now listen here you…this is not The Test sent me here!?, is it?**

 **Me: Noo, this is my other Ninjago one. Kai-centric. He has a…**

 **Jay: Secret. I know, I've been reading it. Also I agree with RandomDragon. Kai better not hit his head if it will affect his ability to communicate with Nya…also how dense are we that we don't realize that Kai knows Nya? And vice versa?**

 **Me: Good question. Then again, you aren't questioning Kai's knowledge about all things that are supposed to be myths but aren't.**

 **Jay: Point. We must really like Kai or something.**

 **Me: Yeah, you could say that.**

 **Jay: I'm going to go join the others…also, is it too late to tell you not to torture Cole?**

 **Me: Out. And yes. Already posted that chapter.**

 **Jay: Fine. See ya! *leaves through the window***

 **Ok…that was interesting. Anyways! I own nothing! And keep wanting to spell Kai as Kia! Not sure why though…**

Chapter Six: Watching Ninjas run in circles trying to catch Nya…I mean, Samurai X

I rolled my eyes has Lloyd declared what he would do to fight off any serpentine that came his way. Had to admit, the kid DID have spirit.

"Nice, but you've already been Hypnotized, squeezed to death, bitten, and had poisonous spit thrown in your eyes." Cole listed each of the things that could happen off of his fingers.

"Oh." Lloyd looked down at his plate, a frown forming on his face.

I considered reaching over and messing his hair up to get a smile on his face, when Sensei suddenly walked in carrying a package. I quickly arched my eyebrow wondering how he could of gotten that when we were in the air.

"Uncle! What do you think is the best way to fight a serpentine?" Lloyd turned to Sensei, eager to know what he thought.

"Hmm, when your older, you will know." Sensei informed Lloyd as he sat down at his end of the table.

"Uh?" Lloyd, Jay, and Cole blinked in confusion.

"What's in the box Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Oh. Your new uniforms." Sensei pulled out the new ninja gis, handing them out to their respective owners.

"Cool!" "Awesome!" "Hey! It has armor! Jackpot!" "Sweet!"

"Do I get anything Uncle?" Lloyd asked after watching us squeal over our new uniforms.

"Oh dear…you can have the box." Sensei handed Lloyd the now empty box.

"Let's go try on our new uniforms!" Cole cried out rushing off to change.

Grabbing our new uniforms, we rushed off to join him.

…

I flexed slightly as I scanned the new uniform. Like Jay had exclaimed in the dining room, it had armor covering the shoulders, on all of our uniforms. I very quickly noticed that Jay's also had a sleeve covered in the metal. That was the biggest difference though. The armor was very much the same through all of our uniforms.

"The armor is very strong, but light. Perfect for stealth and protection." Zane chirped up as he spun in a circle.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Growing up surrounded by armor all the time meant that I could tell him all that by looking at the armor, not wearing it. Before I could find something to say to the others, an all familiar tingling sensation tickled the back of my head. Growing still, I reached out to it wondering what it was that Nya wanted to tell me.

 _Hey Kai! I'm kinda in the middle of fighting Serpentine at the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Please hurry…don't call me Santa!_

 _Ok…Santa!_

I very quickly dropped the connection before Nya could yell at me about how she said not to do that. "Guys! My…uh…serpentine sense just went off! We need to get to Mega Monster Amusement Park right away!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Cole coughed slightly. "Serpentine sense? Seriously Kai?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Yeah… I didn't buy that either. BUT I still strongly believe that the serpentine are attacking the amusement park."

"Kai, that is absolutely…"

"The serpentine are attacking the Mega Monster Amusement Park!" Sensei came barging out to the deck, Lloyd right behind him.

"…ridiculous. Ok. You have serpentine sense." Cole threw his hands in the air in surrender.

"Can I help? Please?" Lloyd asked eagerly, even throwing in his puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry kid. Too dangerous. When you're older." Cole dismissed the kid.

…

I wanted to strangle the others. Apparently how long it took us to get here and convince them to come here was long enough that Nya had already defeated the serpentine, and had left the scene. I clenched my fists tightly as I turned to glare at the others. Before I could punch anyone though, Nya showed up without her Samurai get up, and grabbed my hand to stop me from punching them. That was when I noticed I was accidently broadcasting my emotions to her, and knowing me, she decided to intervene before someone got hurt.

"Hey guys! You just missed it! Samurai X swooped in and saved the day all by himself." I quickly arched my eyebrow, wondering what Nya meant by 'him'. I mean, wasn't the Samurai X her?

"Nya! What are you doing here?" Jay jumped at the opportunity to talk with my sister.

"We never had the money or anything like that to come out here, so now that I live closer and things, I figured I could go see what all the hubbub was about." Nya squeezed my hand so tightly; it felt like it was going to fall off. She also was broadcasting to me that she was really excited, and wasn't lying about checking the place out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of exasperation, being a telepathical twin sometimes was not a fun experience. We could never lie to each other. Sensei took that moment to walk out of a nearby gift shop. I stared at him wondering how he got here so fast without us noticing him.

"Hmm. Steel sharpens steel, yes?" Sensei clasped his hands behind his back, looking the epitome of a wise leader.

"I don't understand Sensei." Jay expressed his confusion, looking to Cole for clarification.

"He means that the Samurai is giving us a healthy competition to do better than before." Zane and I spoke in unison. We really should stop doing that, it's creepy.

Sensei then noticed the Ferris wheel and got as excited as a kid in a candy store, running off to ride it. Rubbing my forehead, I turned to face my teammates, just in time to hear Cole speak up.

"Sensei probably means that as in whoever finds out who is under the mask, will be the green ninja!" Cole happily declared.

This time, I contacted Nya.

 _Sis…you need to tell me who it is that is flying around in your Mech suit this instant!_

 _Kai, I only said 'him', so that they don't feel bad that a girl is doing their job for them!_

 _This ain't home! Girls can do boys' jobs here!_

 _Calm down! I know that! I just am used of hiding the fact that I am a girl while fighting._

 _Ok…I am calm. By the way, the guys now think I have serpentine sense._

 _Wait…what?!_

 _Instead of telling them that you can talk to me in my head, I told them I had serpentine sense. Please don't laugh._

Nya burst out laughing, causing everyone to stop and stare at her, wondering what could be so funny. Cole reached out and patted her arm. "Nya? What's so funny there?"

"Nothing…just a thought in my head." The truth, seeing has it was my thought inside of her head.

"Ok…moving on! Operation catch the Samurai is a go!" Cole, Jay, and Zane punched the air.

I stared at them wondering how it was that they haven't noticed that the Samurai wears the exact same bracelet as Nya. Shaking my head, I headed back to the _Bounty_ , knowing I'll know where she is at before the others anyways.

…

I grimaced slightly as I realize that my plans were just foiled. Nya contacted me asking for help with a serpentine sighting, and it was my turn to watch Lloyd. There goes my afternoon off playing with the kid at the Arcade. Nya needed my help. Pulling my ride to a stop next to the Arcade, I nodded to the kid sitting behind me.

"This is your stop."

"An Arcade? I want to help with the serpentine!"

I sighed as I reached up and pinched my nose. Nya was being overrun by the snakes and needed help, preferably me because I'm not trying to unmask her. "No can do kid. The Constrictai are attacking in the middle of the woods, harassing campers. You can't come with."

"How you know that? Your serpentine sense? Is it even a real thing, cause it seems to work only if Samurai X beats you there?"

"How did you…fine it's not a real thing. Not sure how, or why, but I appear to have some kind of mental connection with the Samurai. My serpentine sense would be her asking for help." I rubbed my forehead, wondering how it was that a ten year old caught on before professionally trained Ninjas.

"Really? If he…wait you said her!"

"The samurai is a girl."

"Ok…well if she needs help, then I probably will just get in your way." Lloyd jumped off and walked into the Arcade.

I shook my head at him before driving off. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone and shot a text to Cole to make sure someone would pick the kid up before closing. I had a sister to help.

…

I rolled my eyes has I listened to the others talk about how Samurai X has frustrated all of their efforts to unmask her. If Lloyd was here, he probably would tell them I had an advantage and was probably telling her what they were planning.

"Maybe we should try a group effort? He'll never see that coming!" Cole exclaimed, waving his arms around widely.

I made a mental note to warn Nya to watch out for all of them ganging up on her. Sensei walked into the room right then, a frown crossing his face upon noticing that they were still talking about finding out who Samurai X is.

"Where is Lloyd?" Sensei asked, drawing my attention to the fact the kid wasn't here.

"I told Cole to pick him up from the Arcade." I frowned as I looked to the Earth Ninja.

"Don't look at me. Jay was supposed to pick him up." Cole defended himself.

I slapped my head with my hands, realizing that Sensei probably should have done a lesson on putting off ones' work onto another. Concerned, I decided to contact Nya, get her to help look for him.

 _Nya? I dropped Lloyd off at the Arcade right before I joined you in battle. I told Cole to make sure he got picked up, but it didn't happen. Could you go check on him for us? We're on our way, I just real feel better if I knew he was with one of Ninjago's Protectors._

 _On it. I'll be in my Mech if you need help finding us._

I dropped the connection the second the confirmation arrived. Sensei glanced out the window, before turning to us.

"I do not think it wise to leave my nephew unattended in the city with the serpentine loose. Go pick him up." Sensei then left the room, worry creasing his brow.

…

I knew something was wrong when I noticed that her Samurai X Mech suit was not in front of the store. I decided something was extremely wrong when Cole left the store without the kid, shaking his head at us. I knew we were in over our heads when while we were looking at the security tape, I received what Nya and I call a double whammer. I quickly bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming in pain as my head felt as if it were being split in half. Grabbing something in front of me, I tried to steady myself, even though my vision was going blurry. Unmistakable, impenetrable fear took over my body making me sweat bullets. To think, this was only a tenth of what Nya was feeling right now.

"Kai? Are you ok?" A voice, I think it was Cole's, since when did they all sound the same?, asked me.

"Fine." I somehow managed to croak out, tightening my grip on whatever I was holding on.

"Kai? I can't breathe. You are cutting off circulation here!" Jay's voice, I think, suddenly gasped out in pain.

"Zane! Get Kai to a hospitable! Or Sensei. Something's wrong with… Kai!" Cole yelled out as everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open slowly to find myself sitting up against the wall, Zane kneeling next to me with a paramedic. My intense headache had finally dissipated; a sign that Nya had stopped sending the double whammer. Grimacing slightly, I pushed myself away from the wall.

"Where are Jay and Cole?" I asked Zane, noticing that they were both gone.

"They are investigating a clue on where Lloyd could have disappeared to. How are you feeling?" Zane actually sounded concerned, surprising with his monotone voice.

"I'm fine. We better go join them." I ignored the paramedic, not wanting to attempt to explain why the guy supposedly with amnesia fainted out of the blue.

"Hold on. I can't let you go until I know why you just fainted out of the blue." The paramedic insisted; worry flashing in her blue eyes.

"I'm fine, honest. I just had a bit of a headache is all. It's gone now." I pushed myself into a standing position, and immediately grabbed the wall for support as the room spun in circles.

"Kai, you are not fine. Maybe you should go back to the ship and rest." Zane grabbed me by the shoulder, to steady me from falling over.

"I am fine." I snapped, as I tried to take a step, only to fall as I misjudged the distance between my foot and the ground.

"Since you at least admitted to having a headache, I'm going to check that you are alright. That's it's not a strange kind of concussion or anything." The paramedic pushed Kai back down. "Now then, what is your full name?"

I didn't think about it, I instantly answered the question. "Kai Ray Smith."

Zane immediately gave me a weird look, before directing the paramedic. "Kai has amnesia. His earliest memory is when he met Sensei. He barely remembers his first name, last I checked."

The paramedic looked to him for a few minutes before turning back to face me. "Interesting the headache appears to have jogged some memory in your brain."

"Is that a good thing?" I nervously asked, worried that this might come back to bit me later. Kai Ray Smith was awfully specific if one wanted to look for my records.

"Yes, very…I mean, the headache and passing out isn't a good thing, but the recalling of your name is very good." She stammered over her words, blushing slightly at her mistake.

I considered briefly slapping myself for forgetting the whole amnesia thing. Zane was probably going to go look for my records the first chance he gets, and not find them anywhere because they don't exist _here_. "Can you remember your birthday?"

I snapped my head up to look at her. My birthday? I'm not even sure when that even is. I mean, I know its somewhere in winter…but we never celebrated our birthday. We just knew we were a year older by the time the New Year rolled around. "I don't recall any specific dates. Sorry." I suddenly wondered what Nya told people when they asked her for her birthday. We knew we shared a birthday, but we didn't really know when it was, besides winter and a month early…and they weren't expecting twins.

"Do you remember any close friends? Or family members?" I quickly shook my head at her, not daring to use my voice, my eyes already watering at thoughts of my father and mentor wiggled in my head.

"Hey! Hey! No need to cry now!" The paramedic looked highly bewildered at the tears streaming down my cheeks. "Ok, how about you go home with your friend and rest. I'm sure that the other ninja can do whatever it is they're doing without you."

I nodded in agreement; knowing that things didn't exactly looked good with me unable to take a single step without almost falling over. Hopefully we didn't have to wait long for the others to return with the kid.

…

I wanted to strangle them, and hug Nya, all at the same time. They found Lloyd being held prisoner at the Lost City of Ouroboros by the serpentine, who were finally united. When the others finally got there, Nya was already a prisoner as well. Pythor then made them fight, though what Nya said about a charade made it quite clear to everyone that she was just pretending to fight them. They managed to escape, but Lloyd was still the Serpentine's prisoner. Sitting down on my bed, I reached out to check on Nya. Her emotions seemed calmer than what they were earlier, good thing too because she sent him all the emotions of the slither pit, and escape. The changes were fast enough to make me nauseous, and I ended up depositing my lunch the wrong way, much to Zane and Sensei's dismay. I managed to brush it off as a possible side effect of the 'strange' headache from earlier.

 _Kai…you do know that I can feel it when you check on me, right?_

… _Hi sis. Are you ok?_

 _I'm fine. I dropped their golden weapons off at the top deck, in the supply closet. I'm sorry about Lloyd. He was a good kid._

 _Yeah… he was, is! We'll get him back, don't worry._

 _Kai, about earlier. I was scared and going automatic. I didn't mean to knock you out._

 _It's fine. You made me throw up during the Slither Pit and your escape._

 _That only happens if we send the other one a barrage of emotions. I don't remember broadcasting any emotions._

 _You said so yourself sis, you were going on automatic. Didn't know what you were doing, since it was all subconsciously. It's fine. I'm more worried about you._

 _Ever the older brother. Look, I need to get to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning._

 _Lloyd knows we can talk like this, sort of. He knows that I can talk to Samurai X via a mysterious mental link._

 _Mysterious is right. We never did learn why or how we can do this. Maybe Mother was right and it's a side effect of our…parentage._

 _Then Father is right when he said that we might have more side effects, dangerous ones._

 _I highly doubt that we'll destroy everything we touch Kai. Father was just being paranoid. Good night._

 _Night._

I sighed as I collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the look Zane was giving me. The paramedic wanted me to alert someone as soon as my head starts hurting again. Just in case another memory supposedly comes back. I just hope I never have to go through the double whammer again anytime soon. Sensei had given me one of his teas to help with the nausea and everything.

Yeah…today was not a good day at all.

 **A/N: Done! Just took me all day, and some of yesterday to write this. I actually enjoyed writing something that definitely did not happen in the show, in any way, shape, or form. In case you couldn't tell, I was talking about Kai fainting on them while their looking for Lloyd.**

 **Review please!**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! And just 'cause some people brought this up in the reviews, no, if an enemy captures one of them and tortures them, it won't put the other out of commission. Unless they send a double whammer subconsciously, besides that, they typically aren't aware that the other is hurt, unless they see the injury, or they tell the other one about it. Does that make any sense?**

 **Ok then! Time to get Zane all of his memories back! And Kai's thoughts about that… yeah… Anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Seven: Zane is definitely not human

I glanced over at Cole and Jay, before looking down at the stopwatch in my hand. Recently we have taken to breaking our own records. Currently, Zane was attempting to break his record of how long he could hold his breath underwater. Impressively enough, he already passed that thirty seconds ago. Shaking my head, I spoke up aloud, voicing all of our thoughts. "Zane is inhuman!"

Chuckles resounded from the others as they nodded their head in agreement. No one should be able to stay under the water for this long, except for... I quickly pushed the thought out of my head. It was pointless thinking about the past. Tightening my grip on the stopwatch, I stared at it, waiting for Zane to come back up from the ocean. Just then the water rippled as Zane finally surfaced.

"Well?"

"You crushed it!" Cole yelled as he helped Zane come back aboard.

Zane blinked as water dripped down his face, momentarily soaking in his little victory. Smiling, Zane turned to face us. "We certainly have improved in quite a few things lately, have we not?"

"Yeah. We have." Cole agreed his eyes growing distance as he thought about how much heavier the weights he uses are now than what they were before.

Jay nodded as well, knowing that he had stood on top of a skyscraper, doing a handstand, during a lightning storm without getting hit. We don't know why he did that. Personally, I have gotten faster and could run across hot coals without burning myself. Maybe what Jay did had to do with the same reason why I wanted to run across hot coals, he just wanted to do it.

"Maybe this is what Sensei meant by our true potential?" Zane suggested, knowing that we were all now a thousand times better than when we first met.

"Only one way to know. We ask him." I suggested, getting various nods in agreement.

…

When I suggested we talk to Sensei, I didn't expect to find out that he was leaving us to get help. Apparently the mysterious Great Devourer has a poisonous bite, that turns whoever it bites evil. Which was what happened to Garmadon. Sensei had lost his katana over the monastery walls, and had been too scared to get it himself. So, Garmadon went to get it. Only when he picked the katana up, the Great Devourer bite him. He's been evil ever since. Shaking my head, I watched Sensei walk away from the _Bounty_ , my friends standing near me. I couldn't help the frown tugging on my lips, wondering what Sensei had meant that the true potential would not manifest itself until we unlock our hearts. Didn't help that Zane was confused too, and we're the ones the guys turn to for translations.

"Kai! Earth to Kai!" I jumped as a small hand landed on my shoulder. Looking back, I saw Jay standing right behind me, one of his tiny hands resting on my shoulder. "If you're back in the land of the living, we're gonna make and put up signs for the Fang blades up around town. Coming?"

I gave a quick nod, figuring that the signs might be a good starting point in this case. We couldn't save Lloyd until we knew we're the Serpentine were, since they have abandoned the lost city of Ourobors. Moving quickly, I followed Jay back inside, where the others and Nya were waiting for us.

…

I glanced over to the store Zane was posting his posters at to see Zane dropping his armful of posters onto the ground. The shopkeeper also noticed this and came out shaking his fist as he yelled at Zane for littering. Running over, we knelt down and started to pick the posters up, while Cole apologized to the shopkeeper for Zane. Jay turned to face him, a frown on his face.

"Zane? What's gotten into you?" Jay hissed as he grabbed a handful of the posters.

Zane responded by pointing up to the sky where he was looking. Confused, we lifted our eyes up to see the mysterious falcon flying overhead. Instant squealing escaped us as we looked at it.

"The Falcon! Every time it leads us somewhere, it brings us good luck!" Cole cried out, excitement causing him to bounce in place.

"Yeah! Like Lloyd's tree fort! And the _Bounty_!" Jay agreed with him.

I glanced over to Nya looking at us curiously. Lifting my hand up, I waved her over quickly. Nya walked up to us, one eyebrow arched. "What are you guys up to?"

"It's the falcon! If we follow it, then it will bring us good luck!" Jay chirped happily.

Zane snapped his head around to look at us. "Do we want to follow it?"

Nya quickly made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go. I'll finish up here. Might be interesting to know what it is that it wants to show you guys this time. Maybe it'll take you to Lloyd."

I rolled my eyes at that. Somehow, I highly doubted Pythor would get outsmarted by a bird, with how hard he was working to stay ahead of us. Zane and the others were already running off, chasing after the strange bird.

 _You sure you will be alright sis?_

 _I'm fine. Go catch up with your friends._

 _If we need help…_

 _I'll be right here. Now go, before they wonder where you are._

I took off like a bullet to catch up with my fellow ninjas.

…

There was a soft thump from behind me as Jay fell to the ground, exhausted. The falcon had shown no signs off stopping, and it's been hours. Turning, I looked to Jay, worry flashing across my face.

"Go ahead without me. I'm just catching my breath. I'll catch up later." He waved me off, gasping for breath as he did so.

"If you're sure." I slowly backed away, not feeling good about leaving a teammate behind.

A couple of hours later, Cole slowed to a stop, bent over his legs as he panted for breath. Lifting his hand up, we waved us off to continue following the bird. It was now just Zane and I. Sprinting up ahead; I noticed that the terrain we were in was changing. It had awhile ago gone from the mountain range that the village was in, to the desert, and now snowy woods were enclosing in on us. Shivering at the sudden drop of temperature, I hurried after Zane who appeared to be unaffected by the temperature change. Finally, I nearly collapsed by a wooden sign in the middle of the woods. Lifting my hand up to Zane, I called out to him. "You go on ahead. I'll wait for the others." Zane looked me in the eye for about five seconds before nodding and running off.

Lifting my hands up to my face, I blew on them to try and keep them warm. I didn't handle the cold as well as the others, and the fact we were dressed for autumn and not winter didn't help anything. _Crack_. My head snapped up as I heard the snow cracking underneath someone's footfall, my hand darting to my sheath, ready to pull my sword out to defend myself against any unwelcome guests. A shadow moved, lifting its hands up above its head. "It's just me Kai." A familiar voice called out.

A sigh escaped me has I moved my hand away from the sword. "You're supposed to be a ninja, Cole."

Cole walked up to me, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, well, I could hear you shivering five miles from here."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my hands into my armpits in another attempt to keep them warm. "Not my fault I can't handle the cold as well as you."

Cole softly chuckled, leaning against a tree near me. "I was too tired to bother being quiet. Of course, that also means that Jay is too tired to be noisy."

"I heard that." Jay flopped down into a pile of snow, huffing slightly to show his annoyance.

I smirked to myself upon noticing that Jay wasn't really annoyed, just tired from running after our mysterious feathered friend. Looking around our current snowy designation, my eyes landed on the wooden sign, and promptly froze. "Beware of the Treehorns." I couldn't myself and read the sign out loud.

"What are Treehorns?" Jay knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Cole snorted as he rubbed his hands together to keep warm. "Sounds like a breed of squirrels to me."

I rolled my eyes as I shifted away from the sign. "Come on. We should catch up to Zane. Who knows what the falcon has led him to."

"You're right. Ninja never work alone." Cole stated one of the rules of the Ninja we memorized during training.

"And the snow hasn't covered his footsteps yet." Jay pointed out the fresh prints leading into the forest.

We rolled our eyes at him, before breaking at a jog. We were too tired to actually run like before, but had rested long enough to feel ok jogging. Suddenly, Zane's footprints stopped in front of a tree. The area we were standing in appeared as if there had been a fight there recently, including a clunky robot lying in the snow. We quickly scanned the area for signs of our friend, and found one in the most interesting form.

"Hey, guys! Look, Zane's prints stop in front of this tree…and the trunk is slightly open up like a door. I think it's some kind of secret entrance. Can we go in it!? Can we go in it!?" Jay bounced as he pulled the hidden door even further open.

"Sure, why not? It should be totally safe, no mad men or serpentine waiting to ambush us or anything." I sarcastically announced, knowing that Jay wouldn't listen to me, or anyone else for that matter. When Jay got an idea in his head, he usually went with it, whether the rest of us like it or not.

Creeping softly, we followed Jay down a staircase carved into the tree that was spiraling downwards. Peering over the edge of the railing, I spotted Zane kneeling down on the floor, clutching at his blonde hair, as if he were in great distress. "Zane?" I called out to my friend, hoping he would answer. He didn't. He stayed motionless on the floor. Glancing at each other, we walked into the room, which appeared to be some kind of lab for some inventor. Walking over to where our teammate was kneeling, Cole placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zane? Are you ok buddy?" Worry creased Cole's brow has he tried to get a good read on our typically calm, emotionless friend.

"I..I…" Zane stood up suddenly, dropping a piece of blue paper to the ground. Reaching up to his torso, he swing he grabbed hold and pulled, opening his chest up to reveal a series of switches and gears. "The reason why I have no humor is because my humor switch was off." He then flipped a switch and started doing a silly song and dance routine.

I wasn't sure how to tell him that his humor switch needed updated, or checked for malfunction. Then again, it could be that the awfulness was because he hadn't used it in years. Zane frowned as he looked at us, clearly troubled by the news that he was in fact, not human.

"Wow! This is so cool! I get to tell people that my brother is a Nindroid!" Jay exclaimed as he bounced up and down.

Ok, I am pretty sure he has ADHD, with _that_ amount of energy, it just ain't normal. Cole gave Jay a weird look for some reason. "Nindroid? Cause, he's an android and a ninja. Put them together, and you get Nindroid!" Never mind, Cole was looking at Jay like that because he was making a word up.

"Come on. We left Nya back at the village doing our job. We should get going. Coming Zane?" Cole moved to the staircase as if to leave the room.

"Go ahead without me. I need time to think…if it is thinking that I do." Zane furrowed his brows in puzzlement.

I didn't exactly blame. He just found it he wasn't even human, he is some kind of machine, which according to Cole is called an Android. We quietly filtered out of the lab, closing the door behind us. We had not been outside for long when one of the trees suddenly moved. Not moved as in, it swayed in the wind, moved as in it took three steps towards us. Alarmed, we quickly circled up, so our backs were to each others, pulling out our weapons.

"What was that!?" I hissed, flipping my hood up.

"No idea. Might be our mystery treehorns." Cole hissed back as he pulled his hood up.

"Um, guys? I think that thing was supposed to protect this place." Jay gestured with his head towards the destroyed robot, while flipping his hood up.

" _Great_. How dangerous can these things be?" I sarcastically asked as several trees moved to reveal that they were in fact several four legged creatures that did a lot of screeching.

…

I gritted my teeth together as the treehorns kicked me around like a ball. They weren't attacking persay, more like they were gigantic creatures that liked kicking things around in the snow. By things, I mean us. Suddenly, they stopped kicking me as an angry voice cried out to them.

"YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Zane barreled into the treehorns, sending them scattering with quick blasts of ice from his shruikens.

At first it looked like Zane was winning, when quite suddenly the treehorns backed up and made a different noise this time. An answering noise sent shivers down my already shivering body, and not because of the cold. Looking up, I landed my eyes on the ugliest thing yet. It appeared to be a treehorn, only with six eyes instead of four, and large antlers that kind of looked like a crown sticking out of its head.

"What is that?!" Jay panicked as he slid into place behind Zane. It wasn't until he did that, did I realize we were all lining up behind Zane, under some kind of unspoken agreement.

"That is the Queen." Zane then did something so idiotic, it looked like something I would do. He charged the creature. "You will not hurt my friends. There is nothing that will hold me back. I know who I am!" Zane suddenly lifted up in the air, his eyes glowing brighter than usual. A bright icy white glow blinded us briefly as it engulfed our friend. Then with no warning, ice shot out and froze the Queen treehorn.

"What kind of android does that!?" Jay yelped in shock.

A frown quickly tugged at the corner of my mouth as I realize that these androids didn't exactly sound very special. And Zane was very much unique. "Not an android. A nindroid." I smiled to myself at the specialness of that. There could only be one nindroid, and that was my pal Zane.

Zane crumbled to the ground and looked up, noticing the frozen queen. "Did I do that?"

"Wait, you mean you don't remember!?" Jay squawked as he rushed up to him.

"I think you just unlocked your true potential Zane." Cole announced as he hugged the only nindroid in existence.

"I…I did?" Zane blinked, confusion crossing his face.

"Yeah. So…are you coming home with us? Or gonna stay here in the lab you were built in?" I watched carefully for his answer, scared of what it was going to be.

Zane turned his head to look at the falcon; who had followed him out of the hidden lab. "What do you think? I am going back with or without you. Would you like to join us? Now that I remember that you are my pet." A shrill, happy screech escaped the bird as it hopped onto Zane's shoulder, making its contentment very obvious.

 **A/N: Hmm. Good and done. Next stop is a new chapter for my other Ninjago story. Please R &R! I mean, please review. If your reading this A/N, then you've clearly already read the story…I'll just stop talking now.**

 **SkyTalon**


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Um, yeah should be an interesting chapter…mainly because** _ **Once Bitten, Twice Shy**_ **is a Jay-centric episode, and you don't see Kai very much in it, meaning that either this is going to be very short, or lots of made up scenes in it.**

… **Anyways, I need to work on this story anyway, before I can write the next chapter for my Power Ranger one, they kinda have to rescue a civilian who knows who they are… On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for Kai's and Nya's neighbors, I forgot that for the chapters that Kai or Nya mention their neighbors, either via random thoughts in Kai's head, or conversations between the two…**

Chapter Eight: Please apologize in advance, you'll live longer

I knew something was up when Zane asked if I could trick Jay into wearing perfume, of all things. I knew Jay's been working with Zane on exercising his humor switch, so that it wouldn't make him do something that causes everyone to stare at him and not laugh, again. He must have had his switch on. It's the only thing that made sense. Of course, I, being the amazing friend I am, recommended that he try Cole instead. Not.

"Jay!" I walked into our bedroom, carrying the now unlabeled bottle of perfume.

Jay quickly stuck his head out of the joint bathroom. "Is something wrong Kai?"

"Nah… I just have this new cologne that I thought you might like to try on. Apparently all the ladies are falling head over heels for guys who wear it." I mentally noted that he better stay away from Nya while wearing it, she always got really sick whenever we had a rich customer come in that was wearing perfume.

"Really? Give me, give me!" Jay bounced like a little kid excitedly, reaching his hand out to retrieve the bottle of perfume.

"Here. Just be careful that you don't use too much of it, ok?" I handed over the bottle.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Kai." Jay disappeared back into the bathroom.

…

Oh no. Oh no. Out of all the days that Nya could come for a visit, she had to come _today_. I gave Jay perfume! She's gonna think I don't approve of him or something, and am trying to scare her off. I quickly burrowed my head in my arms, not really paying attention to her find about the Fangpyre venom. Something about a raised heartbeat acting as an antivenom. She had brought an actual skeleton of a Fangpyre serpentine onto the ship for studying. Nya suddenly stopped talking, worry dancing in her eyes, her cheeks flushed from a growing rash. "Is one of you wearing perfume? Just saying, I'm allergic to those."

Jay immediately sat upright, turning to glare at me. "Kai! You told me it was cologne!"

Zane responded by bursting out in laughter. Reaching across the table, he asked for a high five. A wan smile crossed my face as I realize that the fact Jay didn't even question it and was wearing the perfume was kinda funny. I chuckled to myself as I high five Zane. After we high fived, Zane turned off his humor switch.

"Zane! You too?! Traitor!" Jay dramatically called as he pretended to faint from the shock of this turn in events.

Standing up, we left the room with Cole, leaving Jay and Nya alone in there. I had a bad feeling about that. Leaning against a wall near the door, I waited for Nya to walk out. Surprise flickered through me when she did not leave the room immediately, like she would back home. Finally, Nya walked out and spotted me leaning against the wall. Silence filled the air between us, before I felt a tingling in the back of my head. Not a conversation tingling, it was Nya's emotion tingling feeling. I bit my lip as I considered to ignore it, only for Nya to suddenly start _laughing_. Bewildered, I quickly checked what emotion I was feeling from her, and found that she was highly amused about it. Grinning, I crumbled to the floor laughing too.

"Why did you suddenly want to get him to wear _perfume_?" Nya gasped out, her face already clearing now that she was away from Jay.

"It wasn't my idea. It was all Zane. I just did the work, he master planned it all." I sniggered as I tried to get back up off the floor.

"Wow, remind me never to get on any of your bad sides." Nya pressed a hand to n=her mouth to stifle her laughter. "By the way, Jay asked me out on a date. Hope you don't mind too much that I said yes."

I quickly shrugged, a smile tugging on my lips. "I like Jay. He's an interesting fella."

Nya smiled upon hearing that, but didn't say anything because Jay walked out right then. "Hi Jay."

"Great, you find it hilarious too, don't you?"Jay grumbled under his breath as he deflated at the sight of us laughing behind his back.

"Well, they didn't know about my allergy…and the fact they tricked you id kind of funny." Nya burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to wash this perfume off. Don't want to send you to the hospitable by accident." Jay hurried away, leaving us alone once more.

…

I looked up to the monitor as it went off, signaling a serpentine sighting. Zane walked over and turned the monitor on. With a quick beep, the monitor turned on to show a picture of Pythor at the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Folding my arms, I spoke the thoughts of everyone in the room. "Looks like we're going to the Mega Monster Amusement Park to stop Pythor."

"What? But my date with Nya!" Jay walked into the bridge right then, wearing a tux and nice scarf.

"Why, aren't you just fancy." Cole teased his best friend.

"Haha. I have a date with Nya today." Jay grinned at his little victory.

"I am sorry Jay. But it looks like you should put your date off for later. We have a serpentine to catch." Zane typed furiously at the computer.

"Right…I'll just tell Nya this. Wait. Is the Samurai on the scene?" Jay snapped his head up to look at Zane.

"He appears to not be there, yet. If we hurry we can beat him there." Zane didn't notice the look on my face.

I knew for a fact that Nya was patrolling over by Jamanakai Village. She was supposed to be back soon though. Better warn her that her date is about to get canceled.

 _Nya!_

 _Kai? Is something wrong? Are you under attack?_

 _No, no. Um, yeah. We found Pythor…so yeah. Jay kinda needs to cancel your date…_

 _Great. Where is Pythor? Maybe I can help you guys._

 _Not saying. Zane is hoping that we can beat you there. Besides. Doesn't your bracelet track his every movement since you put a tracking devise on him?_

 _Ugh, it only woks when he's above ground. I really need to fix that._

…

I was testing my sword's weight when Nya contacted me. I quickly shot up an eyebrow, wondering what it was she wanted to talk about.

 _Kai Ray Smith! I'm gonna kill you!_

 _Wait, what did I do?!_

 _Jay didn't cancel our date. He moved it to Mega Monster Amusement Park, which is where Pythor is right now!_

 _He did what?! He thinks you're a civilian; no way he would put you in arms way like that._

 _Well, he did. I'm taking my bracelet with me. If worse comes to worse, I join you guys in battle._

 _Wouldn't that reveal who you are?_

 _Maybe. We'll see._

 _I have to go join the others…_

 _And I need to stop talking to you and pay attention to what Jay is ordering for us._

 _YOU'RE THERE NOW!?_

 _Yes…I suggest you hurry._

Oh, I was going to hurry. If Pythor scratched my little sister at all…he gonna pay big time.

…

Zane, Cole, and I charged into the ghost ride, where the serpentine were last reported. We soon enough found them. Zane quickly took center stage. "Freeze serpentine!" Zane used his true potential to freeze the serpentine, only he missed and froze us instead.

"Zane!" I tried to yell through the ice, only I was already shaking too badly from the cold.

A soft oops escaped Zane has he turned to face us. That was all the serpentine needed to get escape from us with the first fangblade. Wonderful. Zane began to chip away at the ice with his shruikens. After what felt forever, he managed to get Cole's head free from the ice.

"Thank you Zane, but you need to concentrate on Kai. He can't handle the cold very well. His lips are blue." Cole stated eyeing me nervously.

I tried to roll my eyes at him, but couldn't. Zane nodded in agreement, and started working faster with getting me out. What had to be forever passed by before I was completely free. First thing I did was collapsed to the ground in a shivering ball. Not very heroic of me, but I was literally frozen to the bones just a minute ago. Let me warm up first. I nearly started when strong arms suddenly lifted me up. It took me a moment before I realized it was now a freed Cole. Turning red with embarrassment, I tried to find some energy to fight against being carried like a little kid.

"Knock it off Kai. You need to conserve you energy to warm up. Which would be a lot easier and faster if you're outside in the sun." Cole growled into my ear.

"I don't like this." I muttered struggling to get out of his grip.

Next thing I knew, Cole was sitting me down on a bench outside of the ride in a very sunny spot. Zane dropped a blanket on me that I have no idea where he got it from…probably just bought a souvenir blanket to use to warm me up. To think the park was situated in a desert. Everyone there was probably wondering why I was freezing. I scanned the area for Jay and Nya…just in time to see them walk away from a broken, closed down ride. My heart may have missed a beat upon noticing the currently dangerous ride behind them. They noticed us and quickly followed joined us.

"What happened to Kai?" Nya frowned, worry crossing her face. I could feel that she was not letting enough of her worry show, most of it she was broadcasting to me.

"I accidently froze Cole and Kai. And, let's just say that Kai doesn't handle the cold very well." Zane announced in an apologetic tone.

I shook my head ruefully as I looked Nya in the eye. "I wanted to be the first guy to ever get frostbite in the middle of the desert."

Nya responded with a lightning quick scuff to the head. Jay bounced suddenly, a sign he was about to tell us exciting news, in his opinion at least. "Guess what? Nya is the Samurai! It was her all the time! She was just trying to help us out!"

Zane and Cole very quickly began to discuss this with Jay and Nya, mainly demanding to know how Nya always knew where the serpentine where before them. Zane made a humming sound and commented that the tracking device was rather ingenious of her. I shook my head as I leaned back, closing my eyes briefly. I very quickly snapped them up when I heard Nya say my name.

"What?!" Cole turned to face me, hands on hips. "How could you not tell us that you knew it was Nya…when did you found out?"

A sigh immediately escaped me. "I noticed that the Samurai and Nya wore the same bracelet. So I asked her, I think it was when she told us we just missed the Samurai X in this very park."

"How did you know what the bracelet looked like? That early on, it would have to be the first time you ran into me, and you were out of it." Nya folded her arms, eyebrow arched slightly, challenging me to tell the guys that we were telepathically connected.

"The venom didn't affect the way the bracelet looked to me?" I mentally slapped myself, I didn't sound confident in that answer at all.

Nya rolled her eyes at me, before turning to look at the large exit. "Pythor escaped with the first fangblade. Jay and I tried to stop him from leaving, but that ended in a he nearly killed me, and Jay unlocked his true potential just in time to save me."

"Whoa! You unlocked your true potential?" Cole and Zane both exclaimed, everyone being too distracted by that news to notice that I was completely out of it due to the Nya almost died part.

"Yeah…apparently I did. I don't really remember what happened though." Jay admitted.

"With the way things are going, it would not be long before we each unlock our true potentials. I like our odds with that." Zane declared as we clustered together, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

Yeah, we have a new normal now. It's kinda hectic the way it is now, but we can handle it. After all, we're the ninja and Samurai X, nothing can get in our way.

 **A/N: Done! Ok…Kai got frostbit in the middle of a desert, rather interesting in my opinion. They know who Samurai X is. Also, when you think about it, a whole lot of apologies between everyone in this chappie.**

 **Till next time!  
SkyTalon**


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 9

**A/N: So, Cat, Stormy and I got talking about our stories and different things that weren't supposed to happen, but they did. The reason why we had this conversation was because our dad seems to think that the plot or story in general, should not take a life of its own, or 'run away from the author'. So, we discussed how that was not true. Like, for this story, Kai wasn't supposed to respond to the cold the way he did, or acknowledge that he knew Nya when it was just the two of them, nor was he supposed to faint. Also, in all technicalities Kai and Nya weren't supposed be telepathical twins…or twins for that matter. I actually wasn't really planning on having Nya appear yet, maybe not till Master Chen and his Tournament at the earliest…**

 **So…onto the story! Cole needs to unlock his true potential, soon, very soon. Not sure if Nya will make an appearance in this chapter or not. We get to meet Lou though!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter Nine: Let's dance! Ninja style…

"Is your head hurting? What about now? Is it hurting now?" Jay was definitely unaware how annoying he was being right now. I gritted my teeth together as I tried to ignore him, looking instead at the hologram of the second fangblade that Zane had pulled up for us.

Zane glanced over to Jay, a small frown on his face. "Jay, you are giving Kai a headache with your constant badgering for the past two hours."

Jay pouted, before slinking over to look at the fangblade. "Not my fault. I'm bored and Kai hasn't had any ridiculously huge headaches recently. I just want to know if he remembers anything else!"

"I got it!" Cole suddenly bolted out of the room, leaving his confused teammates staring after him.

"He got what exactly? My memories? If so, I want them." I joked as my mind reeled over what he could be talking about.

Zane and Jay both shrugged, signaling that they were just as clueless as me about what Cole was so excited about. A minute later Cole ran back into the debriefing room with a black scrapbook.

"I know where the second fangblade is!" Cole dropped the book on the table, opening it up to a picture of a trophy with said extremely dangerous artifact sticking out of it.

I promptly slapped my hand against my face, dragging it down slowly. Of course, Cole was still stuck on the topic we started two and a half hours ago. Before Jay started pestering me about my headaches…I was half tempted to ask Nya to send a double whammer to shut him up.

"Why is the fangblade a trophy?" Zane blinked slowly, even more confused than he was before that little exclamation.

"It's the bladecup! Its rewarded at this annual competition…my dad has won it several times." Cole scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I did not know your father was an athlete." Zane commented, intrigue flooding his eyes.

"Not that kind of competition. He's a Blacksmith." Cole looked about ready to disappear in the ground.

"I don't get it. Blacksmith sounds familiar, but I don't think they have competitions." I stated, puzzled about what judges would look at in a blacksmith competition.

"Not a blacksmith, blacksmith. A Royal Blacksmith." Cole turned the page to show a picture of his father wearing a suit while holding up the trophy. A few sniggers escaped Jay and Zane, while I was just confused. Cole quickly spun around so his back was to us. "What? Are you gonna crack jokes that my dad wears a tutu now?"

"No, this is great. You can tell us where it is right now!" Jay hurriedly covered up his sniggering, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings.

"Um…except that I haven't talked to him in years, and he thinks I'm attending Marty Oppenheimer School for Performing Arts. Not a ninja." Cole turned bright red in the face at this revelation.

I mentally winced, knowing full well I would be telling my father everything, if I could. Unfortunately, I couldn't contact him at all. Technology isn't that advanced yet. Zane spoke up, mentioning that this could be a great time for him to reconnect with his father.

…

I revved up my vehicle as I safely landed within sight of Cole's childhood home. We were all addicted to freefalling by now... not many people could admit to that I'm sure. Jumping off of my blade cycle, I turned it back into a sword. Cole, Jay, and Zane did the same thing with their vehicles. We weren't wearing our normal clothes. Instead, we were wearing jeans and hooded sweaters that were our respective color. Cole quickly held out a briefcase to us, his scythe already inside it.

"Ok, hand them over."

"Uhuhuh, no one person can hold the power of all four weapons." I teased Cole as I placed the sword of fire in the case.

"Haha. I'm supposed to be in Marty Oppenheimer's; I don't particularly feel like explaining why I have a giant glowing weapon strapped to my back." Cole rolled his eyes as he snapped the now full briefcase shut.

Falling in step with each other, they approached the front door to the modest home. Reaching up, Cole quickly knocked on the door rapidly. A minute later, an older version of Cole, just not as broad-shouldered, opened the door. He took one look at Cole…and growled. "What? Too good for the doorbell?" He then slammed the door shut on us.

I quickly looked to Cole, wondering if that was one of the reasons he doesn't talk about his father much. He certainly didn't seem excited to see his own son. Groaning, Cole reached out and pushed the doorbell. Which immediately, in perfect harmony, sang out 'welcome'. Suddenly, I knew why Cole had been avoiding pushing it. Once again the door open, only instead of scowling, he had a huge smile as he grabbed Cole. "Cole! Welcome home! Come in! Come in!" We hurried into the house, slowly inching our eyebrows upwards. This was going to be interesting. "So? What's this, a quartet?"

I quickly shot Cole a bewildered look, not knowing what to say to that. I had no idea what a quartet was. Cole seemed unfazed by that question, "Yeah, sure thing…so Dad, we're working on a paper for school…and we were wondering how does one get their hands on the bladecup?" Cole asked, leaping straight into business, not bothering with catching up with his father.

"Get your hands on the bladecup? One does not just get their hands on the bladecup, one _earns_ the right to touch it…through sweet harmony! Now let me hear it!" Cole's father reached a hand up to his ear to listen to something.

Immediately Jay sprang up and started singing 'harmony' off key. Zane then joined in, and figuring that this was probably normal around these parts, I joined in. Cole quickly stopped us, his hands presses over his ears. "Ok! You got us…we want to win the bladecup. And we want you to teach us. Choreograph our dance…write our song probably. Please help us?" Cole pushed me back into my seat, giving me a pretty clear _will kill you later_ look.

"My son, wanting to follow in my old footsteps…if you'll excuse me, I need to write a song about my emotions." He then left the room, wiping at imaginary tears.

"Well, that happened…" I didn't know what else to say about anything that just happened.

"Dude! You should have told us your dad is Lou Bucket of the Royal Blacksmith's!" Jay swatted Cole on the arm, Zane nodding in agreement.

"Ok…let's, I don't know…act as if I have amnesia? And tell me what's so special about the Royal Blacksmiths…and what is so special about Cole's dad?" I considered strangling them for forgetting that I don't automatically know these things.

"Right…forgot you have amnesia. Anyways, the Royal Blacksmiths are a _famous_ singing group. Their technically a barber quartet…but yeah, they do tours and things. They retired a while ago." Cole slapped his hand to his face, turning red with embarrassment that he forgot about my supposed amnesia.

"Oh dear! Whatever happened to you to make you lose your memories?" Lou walked back into the room, not trying to hide the whole he was eavesdropping on us.

"We don't know what happened. He was found on the road leading to the school, with no memory of getting there. Our…principal took him to try to help him recover from whatever happened." Zane answered Lou's question, dropping a hand on my shoulder. I felt briefly guilty that Zane bought my little white lie…it just was too dangerous for him to know the truth about my past. I quickly squashed the guilt that threatened to get me to tell the truth.

Lou hummed as he looked at me with a rather sympathetic expression. I quickly looked away, not wanting his sympathy when I didn't deserve it at all. Time to get ready for the competition…

…

I groaned as we fell into a heap, again. We were at the contest, practicing one last time…which is great when you're pretty good at your routine and needing a brush up. We could barely go through the first ten seconds without tripping over ourselves. Biting my bottom lip to keep myself from laughing, I looked up to see that Cole was aggravated. Zane was telling Jay exactly how much he was off by.

"Come on Cole, this is your hometown! Don't you want to win this thing?" Jay scrambled back to his feet.

"No, the only dance I want to do is let's steal the bladecup, go home and burn these memories from my head." Cole turned around throwing his hands into the air.

I shook my head slightly, wishing Cole wasn't so blunt about the plan to get the fangblade. I immediately tensed as a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind us. "You were going to _steal_ the bladecup?" Turning around, my eyes landed on Lou, who was tightening his grip on his walking stick.

"Dad…I can explain." With that, Cole changed into his ninja gi, and pulled out the scythe of quakes, talking quickly as he explained about what it was we did for a living. he also told him that the serpentine were after the fangblade inside of the bladecup, and we were trying to get it before them. Lou reddened in the face, before turning away from us.

"No son of mine could possibly think about justifying stealing something of such great importance." Lou softly said, sadness edging his voice as he walked away.

Cole groaned as he turned to face us. Before he could say anything though, Jay suddenly pointed towards one of the dressing rooms. "Look!"

I glanced over to see a couple of serpentine wearing terrible disguises walking out of the room, which read the Treble Makers. "The Treble Makers?"

"Pythor is one of the judges." Zane called out from where he could look out to the audience.

"Oh no. He's gonna get the fangblade first!" Jay squealed, panic flooding his eyes.

I reluctantly nodded in agreement, catching on to what he was planning. "Pythor is going to ensure that the so called Treble Makers win the trophy, no matter what."

"Should we turn the lights off and make off with the fangblade?" Zane asked Cole, worry shining in his eyes.

Cole looked to Pythor, then back to us, his expression grim. "No. We make my dad proud and we win this thing. _Our_ style." I bit my cheek wondering what he meant by that. The only dance we knew was the one Lou taught us.

…

I peeked out at the packed stadium, nerves twisting inside my stomach. The Treble Makers were singing terribly off key right now. The judges were all covering their ears, except for Pythor, who appeared to like their terrible singing. We were up next.

"I have butterflies in my stomach." Zane suddenly announced, drawing our attention away from our real 'competition'.

Jay patted Zane on the back. "Ah, Zane. It's just nerves."

Zane quickly shook his head at him. "No, I really do have butterflies in my stomach." Zane opened his chest panel up, allowing a flock of pink butterflies to fly out.

Jay slowly backed away, uncertainty flashing across his face. "Ok… glad to see that you got that out of your systems…"

Just then the announcer announced that it was time for the Royal Blacksmiths to perform. We quickly glanced at each other nervously. Apparently the message that we were _not_ performing as the next generation Royal Blacksmiths, but rather a, uh um, pun on spinjitzu and the competition. Silence fell as they waited for awhile, then finally the announcer spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a change in plans. Please give a warm welcome to Spin Harmony!" We quickly ran on stage, pulling our hoods up. Yeah, we were in our ninja gis.

A minute later, the music we sometimes trained to started playing. We then went through our typical, without Sensei warm-ups. My feet flew as I imagined an enemy attacking me, leading me to dodge attacks and lash out…in perfect rhythm to the beat of the song. It didn't take long before Pythor sent other serpentine up to stop us from winning. I dodged an actual attack before flinging the serpentine off the stage. Covertly, I glanced around the stage, checking up on the others. They were all doing well, throwing in a few actual dance moves I have no idea what they were called. Zane did one that was him moving backwards, almost gliding on the floor. Jay did some kind of spin that ended with him lying on his side. Springing forward, I helped Zane throw off two more serpentine. Turning, I glimpsed Cole bouncing off the heads of three serpentine trying to get on the stage. For some reason, the entire crowd went wild when that happened, for some reason. A reason that Zane explained without meaning to. "It's the Triple Tiger Sashay!"

I glanced over to the judges in time to see that we had won ten points each from two of the judges. Pythor held up his sign, which was a zero. As I watched, a hand slipped out of his mouth, he was gagging during that, and quickly wrote a one in front of the zero. To say the least, the crowd went even wilder as the announcer handed Cole the trophy. Holding it up, Cole latched his eyes on something in the audience. Immediately, the excitement in his eyes disappeared as his eyes lowered, clearly upset about something. I looked over to where he was looking and immediately noticed the chair that Lou was supposed to be sitting in. Emphasize on supposed to be. It was empty. We walked off the stage, Jay and Zane in a celebratory mood while Cole quietly sulked. I bit my bottom lip, realizing Cole had taken this as a way to try to mend his relationship with his father. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I tried to figure what to say to cheer him up, when Lou suddenly appeared backstage.

"Cole!" Cole snapped his head up to his father, and quickly ran up to him, the trophy still in hand.

"Did you see me dance?" Cole asked, I immediately wondered what kind of relationship they were having if Cole felt that he could only get Lou's affection if he follows in his footsteps.

"Dance? I saw something even better! I got to see you _fight_! Those no good serpentine were out to steal the show, but _you_ put them back in their place just by being yourself." Lou paused as he gathered himself together, before pulling Cole into a hug. "I'm proud of you son."

I smiled to myself, wondering if I'll ever get to tell my father he was right when he said that I was not him. Certainly would not be doing something that wasn't the family business if I was right.

A loud clearing of one's throat, caused us to draw our attention away from the heartwarming scene with Cole and Lou, to Pyhtor who grinned at us from behind his fake beard. "Sorry to interrupt, but surprise!" Pythor pulled his beard off. "It's me!"

Cole scoffed as he walked away from Lou to face Pythor. "Hate to break it to Pythor, but that lame disguise didn't fool us."

"Oh, but I didn't want you to miss the big showstopper." Pythor pointed up at something in the rafters behind us.

Turning, we looked up to see a couple of Constrictai pushing on a large crate in the rafters, ready to push it over. The only question was, where was the crate going to crash? With one final push, they sent the crate tumbling down to the ground. I followed it with my eyes, even as a scream escaped Cole, who charged towards his father, dropping the trophy. Barreling into Lou, the crate dropped on top of them within seconds. Alarmed, we ran up to the pile of rubble scanning it for life, the trophy forgotten. Mostly.

"Pythor has the fangblade!" Jay gasped out has he choked on the dust flouting in the air.

Coughing loudly, I raised a hand to block my eyes, squinting at the pile. "I'm more concerned for Cole!"

"Look! The scythe of quakes is glowing…I believe this means that Cole has unlocked his true potential." Zane pointed out, just as the top of the pile moved, a glowing Cole climbing out, pulling to help Lou out of the mess. Turning to face us, Cole slipped back out of his true potential, exhaustion causing him to drop to the floor. Lou slowly climbed down. Running over, we pulled Cole back to his feet.

"Are you ok Cole, Lou?" Zane asked as he scanned them for injuries.

"We're fine. What happened any ways? I don't remember…" Cole broke off as he realized what that last sentence implied.

"Your relationship with your father was what was holding you back." Zane pulled Cole back to his feet. "This mission has helped you open up to him, and in turn, unlock your true potential."

"Really? That means only Kai is left." Cole glanced over to me.

I fell silent as I pondered this. What was holding me back? Zane was that he didn't know who he was. Jay wasn't comfortable being himself. Cole was his relationship with his father. I bit my bottom lip has I recalled several arguments I have had with my own father, but since becoming a ninja, I have accepted the fact he was right. Besides that, we didn't act the way Lou and Cole did, not talking to each other. Father was always there for me, no matter what happened.

"Oh, that doesn't matter! We can help Kai find his true potential soon enough." Jay slung his arms around us, a smile on his face. "And when we do, Pythor better watch out."

Right…but how can we do that if we don't know what it is that is blocking me from progressing forward? Somehow, I highly doubt that even if the technology needed to contact my father exists; talking to him wouldn't help me unlock mine.

 **A/N: Done! Finally! It took me basically two days to figure out how this chapter will start. Once I figured that out, it flew by. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter!  
Please Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello! Kai's turn to get his true potential! This should be interesting cause the episode this is following his all about his obsession with the idea he is the green ninja…which is not true in this story… we'll figure this out together.**

 **RandomDragon…just barely got your review and I want to sincerely thank you for that little compliment. Honestly, I wasn't sure how people liked the little changes from canon, or if I was sticking too close to it for people's liking. So thank you very much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that MIGHT happen between the Smith siblings!**

Chapter Ten: Finally, I know who he is!

I leaned against the railing watching the others train against a dummy, the lights turned off despite the fact it was after dark, to make it look more like a serpentine. We've been taking turns operating the large spotlight, and observing the others at work. It wasn't the best set up, but we were used to Sensei watching us and telling us what we needed to improve on. I reached for the large spotlight, noticing that they were finishing up. Finally, Zane gave the signal to turn it on. Flicking it on, I flooded the deck with the light. Cole and Jay quickly snapped their arms up to prevent themselves from being blinded. Zane merely blinked twice and was fine. Advantage of being a Nindroid, you don't get blinded as easily. Pushing this thought out of my head, I quickly cupped my mouth, using my hands as a makeshift megaphone.

"Good job! You guys did great! Now then, can I please have a go at the dummy tonight?" I was itching for some late night practice. Of course, that typically didn't happen because the guys had a tendency to use it for practicing their use of their true potential. We didn't want anyone to accidently miss and get one of our own instead of the target.

"Sure thing Kai. Except that's past our usual bedtime and we still have to get up early in the morning. Evil never rests, so we shouldn't either!" Cole rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs to join me on the upper deck…I think that's what's it called…

I scoffed at him as I fiddled with the spotlight, rotating it to look over the entirety of the ship. A yelp could be heard as the spotlight landed on the gangplank. A familiar yelp that we haven't heard in ages. "Sensei!" We charged down to him, excited to see our mentor back from wherever he's been. The excitement quickly turned to horror when Lord Garmadon stepped out from behind Sensei. Alarmed, I quickly launched forward to attack him, while Zane flung himself in front of Sensei to shield him from any attacks that Lord Garmadon might have up his sleeves.

"Kai! Stop! He is here to help us rescue Lloyd! As Lloyd's father he has the right to help us save my nephew!" Sensei pulled Zane off of him, and then whacked me with his staff.

I yelped as I rubbed where the staff hit me on the back of my head. A blush blossomed across my face as I realized my mistake. Lord Garmadon maybe an evil Lord bent on world domination, but he also was a father, and if he was anything like my father….well, let's just say he could be very protective for all we know.

"Sorry Sensei." I bowed my head in shame, my face turning as red as my suit.

"It is alright Kai. You did not know, and was trying to keep us all safe." Sensei smiled warmly at me, accepting my apology. "Now then." Sensei clapped his hands together, looking highly excited about something. "What has happened while I was away?"

Jay immediately shot into the air, his eyes dancing with uncontained excitement. "We found out that Zane's a robot! Ow!" The last part would be because Zane very neatly leaned over and hit him in the back of the head, for that outburst.

Straightening, Zane looked Sensei straight in the eye. "I have unlocked my true potential." He said it in his normal monotone voice, as if he didn't just hit someone he considered a brother.

"I see now…" Sensei slowly blinked, probably trying to figure out what Jay meant by that little outburst.

"I have unlocked my true potential too!" Cole announced, not wanting Sensei to think that Zane was the only one to improve while he was away.

"Me too! I just needed to be comfortable with who I am!" Jay was bouncing out of excitement, beaming from ear to ear.

I pinched my nose, all the while stifling a groan. I highly doubted that Lord Garmadon wanted to know that the ninja acted like kids when around their mentor. Scratch that, we always act like this.

"Kai? What about you? Have you unlocked your true potential as well?" Sensei interrupted my thought process.

I quickly shook my head no. "Sorry Sensei. I haven't yet unlocked it. Maybe you should ask Jay about his date with Nya?" I smirked when I noticed Jay's panicked look at that suggestion.

"Oh? How is Nya doing? I take it that your friendship with her has grown while I have been away." Sensei placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, steering him inside.

"Well, uh, yeah…Oh! Nya was the Samurai the whole time! And _Kai_ knew about that the entire time." Jay threw his head back as he quickly added another little tidbit. "I think they were conspiring against us."

"Hey!" I yelled as I bolted after them. Sensei chuckled as he watched our interactions.

"They act like us when we were younger, brother." Lord Garmadon muttered to Sensei, unaware that I could hear him.

"That is because, for Zane and Kai, this _is_ their family." Sensei responded as he stepped out of Cole and Zane's way as they charged off to chase us.

…

I rolled over in my bed to peek uncertainty at our guest. He was crackling with lightning, and completely out of it. I honestly didn't get how he could be asleep with lightning shooting everywhere. I flinched back as a stray bolt nearly hit me in the face. I quickly rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, wishing for sleep to come to me. I felt my heavy eyelids flicker close…

 _You do not belong here._ _You are hiding something._ My eyes snapped back open as the words Lord Garmadon had spoken to me back at the Fire Temple so long ago. I couldn't let him tell the others that I was hiding something from them. They trusted me greatly, and if they knew that _Lord Garmadon_ figured out I was hiding something from them first… I would never live with myself. I just had to keep a close eye on him.

With that last thought crossing my mind, I finally fell asleep.

…

I handed Jay the screwdriver absentmindedly, Lord Garmadon was playing our new video game, checking out how the entertainment has changed since he was banished. Sensei had sent me to help Jay with repairs in the engine room.

"Kai, I asked for the wrench, not the screwdriver." Jay said as he looked towards me, concern creasing his brow.

I quickly snagged the wrench, handing it to him. "Sorry. Mind's elsewhere."

Jay grasped the wrench, twisting some loose lug nut tighter. "You've been distracted all morning. Especially if you can't see Lord Garmadon…" Jay suddenly slammed the wrench down hard. "That's it! You're worried that he might try something!"

I stared at him wondering how exactly his mind worked. "Jay… let's just pretend you're right. I don't feel like arguing with you."

Jay immediately knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean by pretend that I'm right? Is something else bugging you?"

I bit my bottom lip as I wonder how to explain that he knew I was hiding something, and that the thing I was hiding is that I didn't belong here, not exactly. I ended up deciding that I could just tell him a half truth. "Remember when I was in the Fire Temple alone with Sensei and Lord Garmadon? Well, Sensei wasn't there the entire time. It was just me and Garmadon for awhile…and he said something that makes me wonder if he knows more about my past than I do." I looked down at hands, which I had clasped tightly during my little confession.

"What did he say?" Jay placed a hand on my shoulder, a signal that no matter what, he would still be my friend.

After briefly debating which one of the many things he told me, I went with the vaguest thing that could easily be covered up by amnesia. "He said I didn't belong here, in Ninjago." Looking up, I met Jay in the eye. "If I don't belong here, where do I belong?"

Jay quickly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, that is weird. Maybe next time you get a HUGE headache, you will remember what he meant by that."

I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from groaning aloud. "Jay…last time I only remembered my name. I doubt I'll suddenly remember my childhood home next time. I _might_ remember my folks faces. If we're lucky." I made a mental note to try and pretend to recall what my parents looked like next time I am on the receiving end of a double whammer.

"You're right. Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself." Jay ducked his head in embarrassment.

"It's fi…" I never got to finish, for right then, Cole ran into the room.

"Falcon found the serpentine! And they have Lloyd with them!" We quickly ran off to the bridge to see what was going on.

…

"Remember; do not use your golden weapons. The volcano is unstable!" Sensei called out as he led us, including Lord Garmadon, into the Fire Temple. I grasped my steel sword, my eyes flickering through the area, alert for danger.

It wasn't long until we found ourselves standing above the serpentine, watching them dig for the third fangblade. From our position, we could see the cage they were keeping Lloyd in.

"Son." Lord Garmadon whispered, his red eyes landing on the small kid.

"Go ninja. Stop the serpentine. Garmadon and I will concentrate on getting Lloyd back." Sensei placed a hand on Zane's shoulder.

Nodding in agreement to the plan, we charged off to fight the serpentine. The serpentine immediately started hissing, right before punching me right in the face. Taking a step back, I swung my sword up to block another blow, while pressing a hand against my now throbbing nose. Grimacing, I knocked two serpentine down, before turning to spot Jay being cornered by four of the serpentine. Breaking at a run, I knocked into one of them, knocking him off balance. Jay flashed me a grateful, which quickly turned into a look of horror.

"Kai! What happened to your nose!?" Jay screeched, his voice filled with horror.

Alarmed, I gently poked at my nose, wincing as it throbbed fiercely at the touch. "Is it really that bad?"

"Eh…we can pretend that it isn't." Jay stuttered, his eyes still round with horror.

I groaned at his not so helpful answer, before diving back into the fighting. I quickly lost sight of my friends, a swarm of serpentine trying to pin me down. That was not gonna happen. Jumping into the air, I flipped over them, landing next to Zane.

Zane nodded in greeting, only to freeze, alarm crossing his face. "Kai? What happened to your nose?"

I groaned as I once again touched my throbbing nose. "How bad is my nose?"

Zane quickly left, plowing through serpentine like no tomorrow. I bit my bottom lip as I wondered if that response meant it was bad. Shaking my head quickly, I hurried off to continue fighting. Leaping across a large pool of lava, I landed next to Cole.

"Need a hand Cole?" I asked as I knocked two of the serpentine away from him.

Cole grinned as he glanced back at me. "Thanks Kai…" Cole's voice broke away as a look of terror crossed his face. "What happened to your nose?!" Cole squealed, the blood draining from his face.

I blew air out of my mouth, annoyance flooding me. "Seriously! How bad is it?!"

Cole opend and closed his mouth a couple of times before whirling around and fleeing the scene, muttering something about being sick… shrugging, I charged after Pythor, noticing that he had the third fangblade in his scaly hands. Scrambling, I climbed up a small ledge, trying to get see where he was headed. Just as Sensei called out frantically.

"Retreat! The volcano is about to blow!" A minute later, "Kai!" Rang through the caverns, as I watched the entrance the others were gathered at cave in, trapping me inside the volcano.

Whirling around, I scanned the area for another way out…only to see the fangblade lying forgotten on a floating piece of rock. The cage Lloyd was in was close to eat, the kid crying for help as the lava lapped at the cage. My eyes flickered between the two for about three seconds before I launched myself at the cage. Landing next to it, I used my sword to hack it away, breaking it open. Sheathing my sword, I pulled the kid out just as the cage finished its dangerous descent into the lava. Looking down at him, a gasp escaped me as I realized that I have seen his eyes somewhere before. _The green ninja has green eyes._ The memory of the parchment with the prophesy on it flooded my mind, bringing the eyes of the green ninja to the forefront. No, not the green ninja. Lloyd's eyes.

A laugh immediately tore from me, relief flooding my very soul. "Finally, I know who he is!" Immediately, I felt warmth, power, surge through me. I tightened my grip on the kid as everything went black. When I came to again, I was standing on the _Bounty_ , the kid safely on the ground in front of me. Sensei and Lord Garmadon both pulled him away to hug the kid tightly, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Cole, Zane, and Jay were cheering as they tackled me to the ground, laughing now that I was safe.

"Kai? What happened to your nose?" Lord Garmadon suddenly interrupted the reunion between my friends and I.

I groaned loudly as I threw my hands in the air. "Seriously!? We were just fighting serpentine! Of course my nose is broken!" I quickly took a deep breath to steady myself. "How bad is it?"

"I'm sure our insurance can cover the cost of it…hopefully." Sensei looked even more concerned than Zane as he gazed at my throbbing nose.

"That was so awesome! How did you unlock your true potential?" Jay asked as he scrambled back away from me, the others quickly following suit.

I paused as I pondered what happened down there in the exploding Fire Temple. "I don't really know what happened. I just…when I pulled the kid out of the cage, I noticed he had the same eyes as the painting of the green ninja. After that, I felt something surge through me…next thing I knew, you were tackling me to the ground."

Silence fell as everyone looked to the kid, who just stood there looking confused. Before we could explain things further for him, I pulled the sword of fire out and placed it in front of the kid. Immediately, it sparked with green lightning, the sword floating midair in front of the kid. The others quickly placed their golden weapons next to mine, which one responding the same way.

"Oh dear…it looks as if the line between our family has been made even tighter. Now instead of it just being brother versus brother, it is now son versus father." Sensei solemnly announced, a great deal upset about this turn in events.

Lord Garmadon looked ready to cry again at this discovery and not happy tears either. A frown crossed my face as I realize that this means Lloyd will have to fight his own father one day in the future.

But we can handle it. We'll keep him safe from harm and train him diligently until that time comes. After all, we're _his_ brothers.

 **A/N: Phew! Done with this chapter! Poor Lloyd, now he has the entire fate of Ninjago on his shoulders. Kai was held back because he didn't know who the green ninja was, and now he does know who he is.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey there! Time for more back in my days…! *clears throat* So, time for us to learn how to call for help without cell service. No, that doesn't sound right. Uh, ignore that.**

 **Well, I guess we could check on Kai's nose… not sure how broken his nose is. Sensei and the others appear to be highly concerned about it though. Technically, I just wanted to beat him up and make the others ask him a 'stupid' question, over and over again. So, yeah… umm, this is the whole Nya has to save them again, and Lord Garmadon comes with the Skeletons to help save them kind of chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except any OCs mentioned by Kai and Nya whilst they communicate with each other, maybe!**

Chapter Eleven: The father in Lord Garmadon rears its head

I skidded to a halt as I glanced back to see Cole had fallen behind. We were chasing down a Venomari soldier that was running amuck in the city. The plan was to corner him in an out of the way alleyway. Zane and Jay should hopefully be there waiting for us to chase the culprit towards them. I turned my attention back to the fleeing serpentine, who was charging head first into the predestined alleyway. Whipping around, I stumbled slightly as my head randomly throbbed angrily at me. Ever since I unlocked my true potential, my head's been acting up, randomly throbbing as if I hit it against something. The doctor had expressed some concern about it, but didn't know what to do for it. Sensei had started feeding me a special tea every night, not that it helped me at all. Zane and Jay suddenly jumped down from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings down to the street in front of our serpentine friend.

"Now. Tell us where Pythor is!" Cole declared as he slipped up next to me.

The snake glared at us for several seconds. "He already left to get the last fangblade. Soon, the Great Devourer will arise again!"

I rubbed my head to try and dispense my headache. "You do realize that if the Great Devourer is released that he will eat you as well as all of us."

The serpentine widened his eyes in horror at that statement. A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. "Another headache Kai?" Zane looked at me with concern.

I nodded my head as confirmation. Frowns crossed my brothers' faces as they glanced over to me. I was not the only one that was tired of the headaches.

Jay clapped handcuffs on the serpentine as he reminded us what that meant. "You better tell Sensei so that he can give you that tea again."

I wrinkled my nose at that, I am pretty sure that the tea was not helping me at all.

…

Sensei placed the steaming mug of tea in front of me, a frown on his face. "We need to find the cause for these headaches. I am getting very concern for you."

I sighed as I picked the mug up, feeling the warmth of the brown liquid seeping through to my hands. "Dr. Smith has tried multiple tests and medicine. This tea is the best thing for it that we have found…and it isn't strong enough for keeping it away for long periods of time."

Sensei placed a hand on my shoulder, knowing that what I said was true. We had tried many different things and his special tea was the strongest thing we found that actually worked for awhile. Sipping at the tea, I could feel my headache slowly dissipate away. I grimaced though as the disgusting liquid slid down my throat.

Zane walked in right then with Lloyd and Lord Garmadon. Cole and Jay followed shortly afterwards. Lloyd quickly cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I was wondering. If Pythor is gone to get the last fangblade… then won't that mean that he has left the other three mainly unguarded at his hideout?" Lloyd shifted slightly, as if he were nervous we wouldn't actually listen to him.

Lord Garmadon glanced over to me; a frown quickly overtaking his expression. "Another headache Kai?" Grimacing, I nodded affirmation as I continued sipping the special tea. "If you don't mind my saying this, but we don't know where the serpentine's hideout is."

Silence fell as we pondered this for a minute. That was a bit of a problem. Before anyone could suggest something else, Zane snapped his head up. "Hold on. They've been traveling underground for the most part. A quick scan of what's underneath the earth should show us where it is at."

"Every well then, looks like we have a plan. Lloyd, you will stay here with Garmadon and Nya. I am sure she will be pleased to spend some time with you." Sensei paused, glancing over to Lloyd, not even looking at me. "Kai, finish your tea. You can't go into a fight with an aching head."

I spluttered incoherently, wondering how it was that Sensei knew I was just pretending to drink it. He must have eyes in the back of his head or something.

…

I kicked my blankets off, sweat pouring off of me in buckets. Shivering, I yanked the blankets back on. Only then I was hot and kicking them back off. I groaned as I realized that now I was freezing again. Curling into a ball, I tried to see if I couldn't conserve body heat. Just then I heard a loud creaking sound as someone got out of bed. Groaning, I buried my head into my pillow. A minute later, a cold hand pressed itself against my forehead. I forced myself to open my eyes to see Zane's outline hovering over me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I could barely hear Zane speaking to someone. I could hear the sound of the door banging shut, signaling that someone had left. A few minutes later the door squeaked open as whoever left came back in. A hand lifted me up, pressing itself against the back of my neck. The hand was cold to my touch. Another hand pressed against my forehead, even as a voice spoke up, sounding suspiciously like Sensei. Cracking my eyes open again, I noticed that it _was_ Sensei now standing where Zane was a moment ago. Sensei noticed I was awake and smiled wanly at me.

"Do you need a drink Kai?" Sensei softly asked as pressed his freezing hand against my forehead.

The second he asked that, I noticed that my throat was strangely dry. I tried to tell him that a drink sounded nice, only for a coughing fit to overtake me suddenly. Covering my mouth, I nodded in agreement to that. Sensei quickly glanced back to someone else in the room. "Jay? Can you please fetch Kai a glass of water?"

"Sure thing Sensei!" Jay briefly flickered into my line of vision as he ran off.

"Sensei? Dr. Smith says there is a flu bug going around at the moment in Ninjago City. She reckons that Kai most likely caught it. She also says that no one has complained about headaches with the bug, so that is a different problem that only Kai is suffering from." Cole suddenly tiptoed into the room, whispering to Sensei.

Sensei hummed as he smoothed my hair down. "Did she say what to do to help him?"

"Yeah. We just have to keep a lot of liquid down him, and make sure he rests up. She said that we can give him Tylenol to help reduce the fever." Cole paused, worry creasing his brow. "Should we cancel tomorrow's mission?"

Sensei quickly shook his head. "No. I fear it will be too late if we wait for Kai to get better. Best of him stay here and rest."

Zane spoke up right then, his voice low, as if he didn't want to disturb me. "May I recommend that we invite Nya to join us in battle, instead of having her here?"

Sensei peered at Zane, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll talk to her tomorrow about this dilemma. I will not force her to help us in this way if she doesn't want to help."

I wanted to protest against what they were suggesting, Nya being my little sister and all, but my eyelids felt heavy. Next thing I knew, Sensei was waking me up so as to help me drink a glass of water that Jay brought while I was out of it. After swallowing the cool liquid, I fell back asleep, too tired to care what was going on.

…

I blinked slowly as I examined my surroundings; I was standing right outside the Constrictai tomb, the others surrounding me. Cries of 'let's go' escaped the others as they charged down into the tomb to get the fangblades.

…

Now I was sitting in a cage with the others, watching Jay swing across the cavern towards our weaponry, well my sword of fire wasn't there for some reason. I could see Nya's weaponry though. Just then, Jay slipped and Pythor noticed that he was trying to escape.

…

"Kai! Wake up!" My eyes flew open as I struggled to sit up, Lloyd leaning over me, panic flooding his eyes.

"Kid?" I broke off coughing, my throat still feeling rather sore.

"Nya, Uncle, and the others are in trouble. Dad's gone back to the underworld…and I don't think Uncle will be happy if I come by myself... Are you up to go battle serpentine?" Lloyd bounced slightly, anxiety flaring in his eyes.

I groaned as I tried to swing my legs over the edge of my bed, grimacing as my head spun from the sudden movement. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty P.M." Lloyd didn't blink at all.

I felt like passing out. I have never slept this late in my entire life. "Let me get dress…"

…

I placed my head against the stone, breathing heavily. Climbing a mountain while sick was not a good idea apparently. Lloyd turned to look at me, his green ninja gi drowning him. "Are you sure you're ok Kai?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. The others are waiting for us…well, a rescue party at least." I grimaced as I wiped sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. Sensei and Nya are going to be furious with me once they realize that I'm still sick.

Glancing back up, I felt my heart skip a beat. Lloyd was already gone. Honestly, the kid is gonna get me killed before this bug is gone. Gritting my teeth together, I snuck down into the tomb… just in time to see the serpentine surrounding the kid, and laughing at him. Before I could do anything though, a loud, harsh cough tore from me. Unfortunately Skales and Pythor both noticed me when that happened.

"What do we have here? Not only do we have a wannabe ninja, we appear to have a ill ninja as well!" Pythor burst out laughing, pointing at me.

Great, I must not be very intimidating with a runny nose. "Pythor, let them go!" I managed to cough out. I could see Nya and Sensei slapping their hands to their foreheads from here. Lecture on hold for now. They are in no position to chew me out.

Pythor chuckled to himself. "Now, why would I listen to a sniffly ninja and a wittle kiddie?"

I tried to growl at him, but it came out as a rather harsh cough. Groans could be heard from the others, as they all buried their heads into their hands. Lloyd spluttered, struggling to find something to say as a comeback.

"How about their backup!" Lord Garmadon's voice bellowed out from behind us.

Turning around, I found myself facing the entire skeleton army, with Lord Garmadon standing right above them. Lord Garmadon also was glaring daggers at the serpentine. I highly suspect that the glaring daggers at the serpentine had something to do with them holding his son prisoner.

"If I can't take over Ninjago, then you won't either!" Lord Garmadon shoved his right upper hand in the air. "CHARGE!"

Chaos immediately filled the cavern. Before I could regain my bearings, a hand grasped me from behind and yanked me away from the fighting. Looking up, I found myself facing Lord Garmadon. "Why aren't you in bed Kai!?"

I sneezed, ducking my head down as I did so. "Why do you care if I'm in bed or not?"

"I am a father, Kai. The evil flowing through my veins will not stop me from using common sense with the younger generation. Now, go sit in this nice little corner till the fight is over." Lord Garmadon growled out, pushing me into a small corner that was pretty far from the actual fighting. I would have protested if it weren't for the fact my eyelids were heavy again.

…

I awoke to find myself lying back in bed, Cole standing next to me with a bowl of soup. "Here, eat up sicky." I glanced questionably at the bowl. "Relax. Zane did the cooking, not me. Just, eat. And next time we are in trouble will you're sick, call the police or something. You're lucky that you didn't make yourself worse by pulling that stunt off."

I nodded as I took the bowl from him, sipping at the broth. "Thank you. How did I get back to the ship?"

Cole turned bright red, shifting from one leg to another. "Well, you see…Lord Garmadon may have…it wasn't that far technically…umm, yeah…err."

I blinked as I slowly arched my eyebrow up. "Are you trying to say that _Lord Garmadon_ carried _me_?"

Cole meekly nodded his head. "Yeah. Got to admit, he certainly can be a great father if you given him a chance."

I lowered my eyes to the soup, not really wanting to really have this conversation with Cole. A hand squeezed my shoulder briefly. "Call if you need something, ok?"

I nodded my head in agreement, already feeling drowsy again.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, so…Kai is sick…and Lord Garmadon is not exactly happy with him, neither is Sensei Wu or Nya. Poor Kai. The mystery headaches are not part of the flu though, he still gets to battle that once he's better.**

 **Please review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there! Time to continue onto this chapter. Then we have one more chapter before we finish season one! *cheers wildly* Anyways, I really hope you guys like this little chapter…however long it takes me to write…**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except any OC name drops from Kai and Nya!**

Chapter Twelve: Three seconds too late

I woke slowly, blinking sleep from my eyes. Lightning flashed outside the window, which made my head feel as if it's on fire, or as if it's splitting wide open. Great, all day yesterday my headache was gone, and now it's back. Gritting my teeth together, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and tried to walk out of the bedroom. Emphasize on tried to. The ship was rocking from side to side something terrible, the storm must be pretty bad, and we were clearly not anchored down. Stumbling, I made my way over to the kitchen, where Nya and Jay were discussing something while staring at the four fangblades.

Before I could say hi to them, a hand suddenly appeared on my forehead. "Hmm, you do not appear to have a fever anymore. Would you like something to eat?" Sensei materialized out of nowhere, nodding in satisfaction.

"Yes please. What is the plan for the fangblades? We don't want the serpentine to get a hold of them, again." I sank thankfully into a chair, the one that by chance was between Jay and Nya. After I put it there of course.

Nya automatically gave me a death glare, while Jay scooted away, not wanting to catch whatever it was I just had. Jay cleared his throat, nervously eyeing me. "So, we're headed to Torchfire Mountain to destroy the fangblades. I still don't understand why we have to go all the way out there to do it though."

I picked up the fork on the plate of eggs Sensei just barely sat in front of me. "Maybe we're headed out there because the blades are made from the Great Devourer's teeth? Only the heat from Torchfire Mountain can destroy them."

Everyone paused to stare at me, except for Nya, probably because she knew that already. Before I could think of anything to say though, Cole burst into the room, looking a bit green in the face. Jay immediately burst out laughing at this. Cole rolled his eyes as he quickly sat down.

"Very funny Jay. I'm taking it that Kai's feeling better?" Cole sank into a chair across from me.

I nodded my head as I pushed some egg around on my plate. "Yeah, Sensei already checked my temperature and things. Where's Zane and the kid?"

"Kid's in the training room and Zane is the one flying the _Bounty_." Jay place his head in his hand, propping his elbow up on the table.

I absentmindedly nodded, rubbing my head to get the headache to go away. Unfortunately, my friends noticed. Cole cleared his throat loudly, looking to me. "Your headache back Kai?"

I wrinkled my nose at him, not needing to respond. A gentle tingling feeling filled the back of my head. _Yes?_

 _What does Cole mean about headaches?_

 _Ever since I unlocked my true potential, I have been suffering from a strange headache that refuses to go away._

 _True potential, uh? You don't think that this as to do with our heritage?_

 _We'll know once you start suffering from random headaches._

 _Ugh, I hope that doesn't happen. Why do we have to be the first ones like this? Mother and Father didn't have to worry about any of this!_

 _Must be cause their somewhat normal, and two somewhat normal people marrying leads to some really not at all normal kids?_

 _Kai…run. You just might make it._

I quickly jumped up and bolted out the door, just as Nya went to hit me. An earsplitting screech of get back here escaped her as she charged off after me. I bit my bottom lip, wondering vaguely how to best lose her. Whipping around a corner, I dove into the bridge, crashing right into Zane.

"Quick! Hide me!" I pivoted around so that Zane was standing in front of me like a shield.

Zane started, uncertain about what to do in this kind of situation. "Umm, Kai? Who are you hiding from?"

"Nya!" I yelped as she charged into the room, the others minus Sensei right behind her.

"Kai! Get back here!" Nya dove at me again. Cole quickly grabbed her arm, trying to keep her from tackling me.

"Ok! I am really confused here! What did Kai even do?" Cole shook his head as he pulled Nya away from me.

"You were there Cole!" Nya squealed loudly.

Jay nervously raised his hand. "Umm, Nya? We didn't see anything out of the ordinary back there. Just, Kai suddenly bolted for it as if he was scared for his life or something…and you gave chased with a murderous gleam in your eyes. So, what happened?"

I froze wondering how to answer that. Finally, Nya spoke up, weariness edging her voice. "Ask Lloyd. He knows about as much as us."

Everyone gave her a weird look, before filing out of the room, needing to get ready for the volcano. I sighed as I slowly followed them, making a mental list of everything I needed. Mainly my gi and a plan on how to avoid my sister and her giant robot.

…

I carried one of the fangblades up to the deck, over by the gangplank where we were going to throw the dangerous artifacts overboard into the volcano. As we approached Sensei who was already up top, we noticed that he looked worried about something. concern wiggled its way into me as I tried to figure out what was going on.

Zane frowned as he approached our mentor. "Sensei? Is something wrong? You appear to be troubled."

Sensei looked up to examine each of us. "I can no longer see tomorrow in the spirit smoke. I am afraid that might mean I soon will no longer be with you." Gasps escaped us as we widened our eyes in horror. The idea that we would out live Sensei seemed preposterous.

I quickly approached Sensei, stopping once I was next to him. The idea that I would lose yet another mentor in my life was rather heartbreaking, and I really didn't want to go through that again. Sensei briefly glanced at me, before turning his attention to the large volcano that was rearing its head into our view. "We are here. Prepare to throw the fangblades overboard." The words had barely left his mouth when the ship suddenly jerked roughly, throwing Sensei over the edge. Without thinking, I lunged forward and grabbed our mentor to prevent him from falling into the volcano. I very soon began slipping, and would have fallen in if one of my friends didn't catch me by the legs. Wiggling, I tried to pull us back onto the ship. My friend holding onto my legs must have noticed, because he also began to wiggle backwards. Soon, we were all safely on the deck. Looking up, I noticed that it was Cole holding onto me, while Jay was holding onto him, and Zane was holding onto Jay. I guess it took a team effort to get Sensei safely back onboard.

"Are you alright Sensei?" Zane pulled Sensei back up onto his feet.

Sensei tugged on his hat, making sure that it was still firmly on his head. "I am fine Zane. Thank you all for helping me."

"Indeed, I am extremely lucky you all dropped the fangblades to help your precious mentor!" Pythor appeared behind us, holding the fangblades in his hands.

I quickly charged him, swinging my fist out his face. Pythor quickly jumped overboard, landing in one of the Venomari's helicopters. "Quick! Someone find Lloyd and check on him! Nya! Status report!"

"The ship's engines appear to have taken some damage. Shouldn't take long to fix. Just go catch Pythor!" Nya responded over the ship's intercom system.

With that, the majority of us went to our battle stations. Zane hurried to get down below to check on Lloyd.

…

A bus. They just had to commandeer a tour bus. I revved up my vehicle, quickly picking up speed. Only for several Venomari to come out and bit the bus, transforming it into a serpentine themed off-track train. Scowling, I tried blasting them off the roof. The sides of the train popped out to reveal cannons, while a couple of snakes on motorcycles that had clearly been bitten, shot off, aiming to knock us off our vehicles. Not on my watch. Concentrating on the battle on hand, I knocked two of the serpentine together. They flew off their bikes and crashed pretty hard. Glancing back, I spotted Jay and Nya distracting the ones operating the cannons, while Zane snuck aboard. Cole was dodging three of them that were on bikes. Gritting my teeth together, I speed up to him, knocking one of the serpentine off course. Cole nodded to me, before miming climbing aboard the Serpentine Express. I nodded in agreement, and we quickly headed back to the others. When we arrived there, it was to find that the back car had been disabled, and disconnected from the others, and it was picking up speed. I arched my eyebrow, wondering if Pythor really thought that accelerating would stop _ninja_ from boarding. One way to find out. I leaped upwards, grabbing onto the side of the closest car. Pulling myself up, I soon found myself facing three to four serpentine. All of whom were slowly spinning their weapons of choice. Smirking, I pulled out my spare sword and spun it lazily. This was gonna be fun…

…

Ok, not fun. By now, we had all caught up with caught up with each other. And by the looks of things, I wasn't the only one who got beat up by the serpentine. We were all covered in bruises and cuts. Pretty sure I have a black eye too. At least, my one eye appears to be swollen shut. As if that wasn't bad enough, my stupid headache had come back while I was fighting.

Zane glanced back over to me, a small frown crossing his features. "Kai…are you alright? You're rubbing your head as if it hurts again."

I groaned as I realized that he was right, I _was_ rubbing my head. "Fine. Let's go beat Pythor up." I started to head forward, only for Nya to stop me. "I don't think so. I believe that we need to talk about these headaches…NOW." Turning to face our friends, Nya gave them her best smile. "You guys go up ahead. We'll catch up."

Jay blinked; panic crossing his face that Nya wanted to be alone with me. "You sure Nya? Safety in numbers, right?" Jay nervously stuttered out.

"We'll be fine, the red ninja and the famous Samurai X? Pretty sure the serpentine will think twice about attacking us." Nya shooed them out of the car we were currently in.

I visibly gulped at this, panic flooding me. The only reason why Nya would want us to be by ourselves if what she wanted to talk about had to do with our past…

"Kai, while we were fighting the serpentine, I suddenly found myself seeing and fighting completely different serpentine than who I was fighting. I also was not where I, last I checked was fighting at." Nya took a deep, shaky, breath. "This isn't the first time it happened. Ever since you unlocked your true potential, I would randomly see whatever it is that you're seeing at the moment. I have been ignoring it, but I am beginning to wonder if when you unlocked your true potential…if you also unlocked a new way for you to communicate with me. And your headaches are because you don't have any control over it… and you've been contacting me randomly in this new way. You need to get use to sending me images as well as emotions and thoughts." Nya paused again, blinking in unbelief. "Never thought I would ever say that."

I gawked at her, wondering if that was possible. It honestly made sense. The one time we were so angry with each other refused to talk, both out loud and mentally, when we decided to finally break the silence, we had gone so long that it hurt our heads. That was when we discovered that our mental powers with each other worked like a muscle. We had to keep using it, exercising it, or else it would become sore when we do use it. "You're right. That makes sense. We better go and uh, catch up with the others, sis."

Nya beamed at me, before barreling out of the door. I quickly followed, this time with a new goal in mind. Learn how to control sending images to Nya. And purposely exercise that mental muscle.

…

When we arrived at the front of the train, we did not expect Sensei to cut the engine off from the rest of the train, while we weren't in it. He called out to us, warning us that our job was to protect Lloyd, not fight Pythor. He seemed to think that was his job. Never mind that. Lloyd had appeared with the _Destiny Bounty_ and had dropped the anchor into what's left of the train. Now he was dragging it across the desert to where Sensei and Pythor are headed. By that, I mean the Lost City of Ouroboros. Which everyone but Zane and I have been to. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to go there. If memory serves correctly, there's a giant statue of the Great Devourer near the slither pit. Once the fangblades are placed in the statue, the slither pit supposedly would crumble away, releasing the monster from beneath it. I ran my fingers along the edge of my sword expertly, checking that it was still extremely sharp. I knew that the Great Devourer had a weak spot…but I cannot remember where it is at.

"Land ho!" Lloyd yelled from where he was driving the ship.

Groans erupted from all of us as we rolled our eyes at him, not that he could see that. Maybe it was a good thing we were all down here on the beat up train and not up there with the kid. Jumping off of the train, we charged towards the slither pit, where we could just make out Sensei and Pythor's silhouettes in the distance. We arrived just in time for the slither pit to give way, the large snake below starting to stir for the first time since who knows when. Pythor tried to flee, but Sensei grabbed. Looking back, Sensei spotted us, a grim expression crossing his face.

"You must find a way to defeat the Great Devourer before it destroys everything!" Sensei yelled to us, right before a giant snake head shot out of the ground.

Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us.

 **A/N: Hey, again! Man, took me roughly three days to write this…majority of it being today. Also some chances that I am doing with this story. Do to length; I am breaking it up into multiple books. This is book one. Next is book two. Book two will cover the second season. As in, each season is the equivalent of one book. So, since we're almost done with season one that means that book one is almost done as well.**

 **Also, Nya is spot on about Kai's headaches. He unlocked a new ability and his true potential at the same time. Every time he gets a headache is because he needs to 'exercise' his new 'muscle'.**

 **Till next time!**

 **SkyTalon**


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! Final chapter for book one! Next book will be called The Race to the Final Battle. Don't worry, the title will also still say Back in my days.**

 **So, yeah. Time to figure what that weak spot was that Kai apparently knows the Great Devourer has, but can't remember where it is located…wonderful.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for any OC name drops that may or may not happen…**

Chapter Thirteen: Uh, does anyone have a plan?

 _Previously on Back in my Days: Book One: The search for the green ninja:_

 _We arrived just in time for the slither pit to give way, the large snake below starting to stir for the first time since who knows when. Pythor tried to flee, but Sensei grabbed. Looking back, Sensei spotted us, a grim expression crossing his face._

" _You must find a way to defeat the Great Devourer before it destroys everything!" Sensei yelled to us, right before a giant snake head shot out of the ground._

"No!" We all yelled as we tried to get to Sensei before the giant snake could eat him. We were too slow; the Great Devourer swallowed both Sensei and Pythor whole, in _one_ bite.

A distance roar alerted me that Nya had already taken off in her Mech suit, hopefully out of the monster's reach. Meanwhile, the super-sized serpent turned its attention to us. Hissing, it launched forward, eager to swallow us as well. Whipping around, we bolted back to the _Bounty_ , yelling for Lloyd to start the engines. Leaping aboard, we flew away, the Great Devourer right behind us.

"We're too slow! Quick! Throw any unneeded weight overboard!" Zane announced as he picked up a random object.

I quickly slapped my hand against my face, groaning. "Stop! Zane! The more the Great Devourer eats, the bigger it gets!"

"Wait, what?" The others turned to face me, confusion crossing their faces as they pushed the fridge and all of our furniture overboard.

A low groaning sound rumbled through the air as the Great Devourer grew another ten feet. Jay yelped as he jumped backwards away from the edge of the ship. Nya landed on the ship right then, looking highly murderous. "Who had the brilliant idea of throwing things overboard!?" I flinched, knowing first hand that when she yells… you better hope it isn't aimed at you, and if it is… hide!

Zane meekly took the blame, unaware that he is about to get full female Smith wrath. Mother and Nya are both similar to the sea. They're either eerily calm…or they are pure fury. A shiver went down my back as she promptly began tearing into Zane about how one does not feed the Great Devourer, even if it's unintentional.

Knowing she would be busy for awhile, poor Zane, I hurried into the bridge, taking over the controls from the kid. Throwing even more power into the thrusters, we shot forward quickly. Up ahead, I noticed Crashcourse Canyon. Hoping I knew what I was doing, I attempted to send Nya the image of the Canyon. Within seconds, a _slight_ headache began impounding itself on me. A smirk crossed my face as I realize that Nya was right. I had a new ability. By the feel of things, it was starting to not strain every time I use it. Yanking on the steering wheel, I barely avoided crashing into a canyon wall. Jerking the ship around, I continued to proceed into the canyon. I flinched when the ship grazed one of the sides, being knocked over. _That would be why this is called Crashcourse Canyon and not Smoothflying Canyon._ I sarcastically thought to myself. An eerie silence fell across the ship, making the hairs on the back of my neck to stick up. No way that was good. As if reading my mind or something, the others flew into the room.

"I think we lost it." Cole announced as he peered out of one of the windows.

"Kai! Who taught you are to fly!?" Nya demanded as she nearly fell over.

I gritted my teeth together as I tried to keep us from crashing. "Nya…kinda busy trying to navigate, oh I don't know, Crashcourse Canyon here!?" I sarcastically snapped back.

Jay gave me a look of pure terror. "Why are you flying in there!? Get out! Get out! You're gonna get us all killed!"

I bit back a groan. "Cole! Shut Jay up! He's making me nervous!" I hollered to the black ninja, while scowling at the blue ninja.

"It looks like we lost the Great Devourer." Lloyd attempted to break the tension in the air.

Zane immediately moved closer to Lloyd, poised to grab him. "I sense that it is still nearby…" The entire ship shuddered as the beast rammed its head against it.

We all quickly leapt out of the ship, Zane wrapping his arms around Lloyd protectively. A series of thuds echoed out across the canyon has we ungracefully crashed into the ground. Groaning, I pushed myself up, looking around to see if anyone was hurt from our unplanned jump. Not that I had anything to worry about though. Everyone was already scrambling back to their feet. Zane was already kneeling in front of Lloyd, checking him for any injuries.

"We should warn the citizens of Ninjago about this threat." Zane stated as he glanced up from his examination of Lloyd.

"Can't we just give up and go hide in one of the serpentine tombs?" Jay whined as he brushed dirt off of his typically blue gi.

I could feel anger slowly boil up inside of me. They were clueless about the difficulty our ancestors had with imprisoning the creature in the first place. Fighting the urge to snarl at them for lack of efforts, I quickly spoke up. "No! We're ninja! We never give up! We have to fight for Ninjago." Pausing, I took a deep breath. "Come on, I have a plan on how to stop the Great Devourer." Great. Now I had to come up with a plan in the next two seconds. Why did I say that?

…

I turned my vehicle back into the sword of fire, flipping in the air as I did so. Breaking at a run, I bolted into the junkyard that Jay called home his entire childhood. Empty. A sigh escaped me as I nearly sagged with relief. We really didn't have time to relax. Giant snake to battle to our deaths and all. Note to self, I am not allowed to give any prep talks to the others. Jay ran past me, scanning the area quickly.

"Uh…looks like my folks aren't home right now." Jay scratched the back of his head.

Zane strolled in, Lloyd tucked under his arm. "That is good. We would not want any civilians getting in the way."

Lloyd squirmed from where he was stuck. "Zane? Can you puh-lease put me down?!"

Zane blinked, before glancing down at the kid. "Sorry, Lloyd." Zane quickly sat him down on the ground. "Go with Nya. She can still protect you while we are busy defending all of Ninjago."

Lloyd nodded to show he heard, before hurrying over to where Nya was hiding inside of her Mech. Pulling out a rough sketch of something that Nya had drawn in we were younger than Lloyd, she claimed it was a mobile weapon. I just hoped that no one would question what it was supposed to be.

"You expect us to build that?! It looks like a six year old drew it!" Cole blurted out as he stared at the crude drawing that I had pulled out. Technically, we were eight, not six.

Jay arched his eyebrow at me. "Where did you get this? It looks old."

I paused, having not thought of that. "I'm not entirely sure…it was in my pocket when Sensei found me. Is it weird that I kept it?"

Zane planted his hand on my shoulder right then. "No…I believe this could be important. Either you were into inventing before, or someone close to you was very much into it." I ducked my head, feeling my face burst into flames from his comments. I could feel Nya's shock that I still had it with me, having handed it to me right before I had left home.

Just then, the mailman showed up. I quickly bit back a groan. The Great Devourer could be here at any second, and we still need to build the weapon!

"Oh no! Not you guys again. Everywhere you go, trouble always follows!" The mailman cried out in alarm upon noticing us.

"Ma and Pa aren't home in case you were looking for them." Jay approached him.

The mailman quickly shook his head at us. "Of course not. They must be at the rally."

"What rally?" We asked in perfect unison.

"The anti-serpentine one that is being held in Ninjago City." He announced as he turned…and promptly screamed like a little girl before diving into the nearest garbage can.

The reason why he did this became very obvious within seconds. The Great Devourer apparently didn't get the message he wasn't supposed to show up until after we build the weapon. Cole quickly took charge. "Tornado of Creation…now!"

We quickly spun, merging together to create the powerful move. With the blueprints…if you could call it that, in my mind I concentrated on creating the weapon. When we stopped spinning, we were all sitting inside of the newly built Ultra Sonic Raider, hands on the controls. Which was great and all…except that we didn't know who had what, or what the different controls did. Why did it have to have so many buttons and switches!?

"Jay! We needed to go forward, not backwards!" Cole yelled as Jay found the switch that sent us barreling backwards, crashing into a pile of junk.

"Sorry!" Jay fumbled with the switch, trying to get it to go forward.

Thud. We crashed again, this time narrowly missing the Great Devourer's mouth. Gritting my teeth, I asked the question on everyone's minds. "Did anyone remember to put weapons on this thing?!" Silence. Then, quite suddenly sound waves blasted out, narrowly missing the beast, which may have dodged the blast with practiced ease.

"My bad. I have a recording of the sacred flute to use against it. But it will not do any good if I don't hit the Great Devourer though." Zane spoke up from where he was sitting in the back of the vehicle.

I groaned as I scanned my controls, trying to figure out if I had anything that could be used to tye the creature up. Frustrated when nothing jumped out at me, I punched a random button. Immediately, a grappling hook shoots out and tied the Great Devourer up. "Zane! Now!" I cried out, doubting it would for very long.

Zane sent the sound waves out again, causing the serpentine to writhe in pain. Unfortunately, it swung its tail around and shattered the part of the vehicle Zane was in. Yells of horror escaped the rest of us as we scrambled out of the destroyed vehicle. The Great Devourer dove back underground, headed to who knows where.

"Zane!" I yelled for my friend, worry flooding me.

A large piece of rubble fell, revealing Zane. He was mostly in one piece, though the left side of his face was peeling away, revealing the gears and metalwork underneath it. "I am fine. Is everyone else alright?"

We quickly nodded our heads as affirmation that we were ok. Nya suddenly yelped, drawing our attention to her. "The Great Devourer is headed to the city!"

All color left Jay's face at that statement. "Oh no! My parents are there!"

"Looks like we know where to head to next now." I drily intoned as we burst out running towards the city. "Quick question? Did anyone else notice the weak spot on top of the Great Devourer's head?" Why are we running? Wouldn't it be faster to summon our vehicles?

…

Well, that went well. By that, I mean that we arrived just barely in time to save Ed and Edna. The entire city was in mass panic. Then again, it wasn't every day that they were attacked by a giant snake. A scream escaped Nya and Lloyd as the Samurai X suit suddenly malfunctioned, while they were sticking a street lamp into the snake's mouth.

"Nya!" I screeched along with Jay as we charged towards them. The Great Devourer was about to close its mouth over them.

Right before we approached them, a familiar four voices suddenly bellowed out. " **YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " A white four headed dragon dove out of the sky, blasting the snake. Of course, they would comeback as the Ultra-Dragon.

I smiled to myself as I watched the Samurai X suit fly away to safety. Turning around, I noticed that the others were in shock over our draconic friends changes. Clearing my throat loudly to get their attention, I spoke up. "It makes since that they would be about the same age. Of course, they're leaving at the same time to molt their scales would mean that they would combine together to make the Ultra-Dragon. Legend has it that only the Green Ninja can control an Ultra-Dragon." I smirked at their dumb-founded expressions.

Zane quickly shook his head. "We need a plan on how to hit its weak spot."

Jay groaned loudly. "Right. An itsy-bitsy weak spot on top of its ginormous head. Which we can't get to at all!"

"You can't. But I can! With the four golden weapons, I can destroy this monster once and for all." Lord Garmadon materialized right behind us.

I quickly shook my head at him. "No way. We can't trust you with them."

Zane frowned as he turned to look at me. "Kai…I fear we do not have another option. I have ran several different scenarios in my head, and I am afraid what he proposes is the best option we have."

Groans escaped everyone as we begrudgingly hand over our weapons to our sworn enemy. "I still don't trust you with the golden weapons." I muttered under my breath.

Lord Garmadon glared at me. "I heard that. Don't forget, I know something that you haven't told the others about you yet." He hissed right at me, his voice low enough that none of the others heard him.

I shivered as I realized that he hadn't told anyone yet, so that he could use it as blackmail. Can I trick him into thinking Nya didn't know about it?

"Kai! I have a plan on how we can distract the Great Devourer for Lord Garmadon!" Cole snapped me out of my thoughts. Mumbling coming under my breath, I quickly joined my friends and sister.

…

I do not like Cole's plan at all. Seriously, we are using me as bait. Ok, fine. We were all going to play the role of bait. But since I was the one who complained about Lord Garmadon helping us, I got to be the one to be the first bait. Me and my big mouth. Oh well, better get to work.

"Hey ugly! Bet you can't catch me!" I yelled, drawing the ravenous snake's attention.

Hissing, the snake launched forward. Yelping, I bolted for it, going through the route Cole had outlined for me. Whipping around, I dove into an alleyway next to Cole who was standing in the street. Cole took off running, leading the snake to the next ninja in the line. Now all I had to do was wait for Lord Garmadon to do his part of the plan.

…

I sidestepped a pile of green goop, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Apparently, when killed, the Great Devourer explodes into some kind of green goop that was splattered all over the city. A yell of Sensei caught my attention. Snapping my head up, I spied Jay tackling our mentor in a bear hug, excitement flaring up in his eyes. Grinning, I ran up and hugged him also. Zane and Cole very quickly joined us, shouting with joy.

Glancing around, I noticed that Lord Garmadon was gone…with the golden weapons. As if reading my mind, Zane spoke up sagely. "Lord Garmadon is gone, with our weapons. We can only prepare for when he'll come back for the final battle."

Lloyd gulped loudly at that, his face paling in panic. I quickly wrap my arms around the kid. "Don't worry; we'll help you find your true potential before that happens." Lloyd nodded his thanks, still worried about having to fight his own father.

We can do this. This honestly isn't the first time that he has disappeared on us. We'll be ready for yet again.

 **A/N: Done! Please keep your eyes out for the next installment, Back in my days: Book two: Race to the Final Battle!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
